Del brazo y por la calle
by Lu de Andrew
Summary: Albert Smith, un joven chofer de una familia prominente, sentía cierto desprecio por la gente millonaria. No contaba con que conocería a Candy, una chica millonaría que cambiaría su forma de pensar. Se enamoraran a pesar de las diferencias. Pero,¿qué pasará cuando el padre de ella se de cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos? Historia alternativa.
1. Chapter 1

Del brazo y por la calle.

Capítulo 1

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo una nueva historia, espero les guste.

* * *

-¡Ya está todo listo, Richard, no tienes que estar tan paranoico, además, lo único que pasa es que Candice regresa de Londres!- dijo Sara Leagan, un tanto molesta por la actitud de su esposo, no podía creer que estuviera tan nervioso y visiblemente feliz por el regreso de su hija. Después de todo, ¿Qué tenia de especial?

-¿Pues querías más? Desde hace seis años mi adorada hija salió de Su casa para ir a vivir con mis suegros. No quiero que se arrepienta de su decisión de regresar a casa. Por eso quiero que todo salga perfecto en su fiesta de bienvenida.

-Para empezar- espetó la mujer molesta- ellos ya no son tus suegros, ese lazo se rompió cuando tu mujer murió. En segundo lugar, si Candice salió de "SU" casa como tu dices, fue por la insistencia de tus hijos, y ella, que yo recuerde no objetó nada. Y en tercer lugar, ¿Cómo crees que tu hija se va a arrepentir de regresar si el principal motivo de volver es para comprometerse formalmente con mi Neal?

-Tienes razón, discúlpame, por favor. Sin duda es algo más que tengo que agradecerte, sino hubiera sido por la insistencia de Neal, mi niña, no regresaría.

Lo que Richard Cornwell olvidaba era la verdadera razón por la que su hija, Candice Cornwell, había salido de su casa. Elizabeth Cornwell, madre de Candy murió cuando la niña apenas contaba con ocho años, dejando también a sus dos hijos mellizos de trece años, Archivald y Stear. Dos años después su padre conoció a Sara Leagan, viuda igual que él y con dos hijos Elisa y Neal.

Cuando 6 meses después contrajeron matrimonio, empezó el verdadero suplicio para la pequeña, pues Elisa, a instancias de su madre se encargó de hacerle la vida de cuadritos, haciendo que Candy quedara mal ante los ojos de su padre, durante cinco años, sufrió por parte del señor Cornwell, castigos, regaños, y hasta golpes. Hartos de la situación, sus hermanos, gracias a los consejos de uno los hermanos de su madre, tomaron cartas en el asunto. Aunque todavía no terminaban sus carreras universitarias, empezaron por hablar con su padre para informarle que al ser miembros accionistas por parte de su madre, y siendo desde hace un par de años mayores de edad, tomarían su lugar en la empresa Bennet. Tuvieron que hacerlo así pues su tío les informo que, el joven Leagan con la autorización de su padre, había tomado el lugar de los hermanos en la empresa.

Y por último y no en importancia, cumplirían la ´voluntad de su madre, de que Candice recibiera una muy buena educación en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de Londres, el colegio San Pablo. Y para eso su hermanita tendría que ir a vivir con sus abuelos. Una excusa, ellos lo sabían, pues una versatilidad del colegio era que, los padres podían decidir entre el internado o el que los alumnos pudieran salir todas las tardes a sus hogares. Pero para ello, debían contar con familiares residiendo en la ciudad, y como sus abuelos vivian ahí, era el pretexto perfecto de ayudar a Candy, para que se librara de las Leagan, pues su hermana no crecería sola, sin un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar, y más importante sin amor. Pues los señores Bennet, amaban con todo el corazón a todos su nietos, pero en especial Candy, pues era la viva imagen de su Elizabeth.

Asi que sin más, Richard Cornwell, a regañadientes había aceptado todas las decisiones que sus hijos habían tomado. Y sin duda, eso sirvió para que Richard, con la distancia empezara a extrañar a su hija, sobretodo que porque cada que la veía podía recordar a su amada Elizabeth. Y con gran remordimiento, empezó a visitar continuamente a su hija, estrechando con el tiempo su relación.

Por lo tanto, Sara Leagan, al ver que la relación de su esposo con Candy se fortalecia y viendo que no podía hacer nada por alejar a esa chiquilla, decidió utilizar a su hijo. Neal nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su madre y hermana en la manera que trataban a Candy, pues desde que le conoció gustó de ella, por eso su madre al darse cuenta, instó a Neal, a estudiar en Londres, para así provocar un acercamiento con la chica. Eso sin duda, le traería más beneficios, pues si Candy terminaba casada con Neal, no habría ningún problema acceder a su cuenta bancaría. Que obviamente, era mucho más grande que la suya, pues al casarse, con el señor Cornwell, firmó un acuerdo prenupcial y al momento en que, en dado de los casos, hubiera un divorcio ella no recibiría nada más que lo que llevaba puesto. Y es que al principio su plan había sido alejar a los tres hijos de su padre, y que Elisa y Neal ocuparan el espacio de los hijos, para que si algún dia su esposo decidia divorciarse o llegaba a morir, porque claro ella jamás se divorciaría y no era una asesina, además hasta cierto punto quería a su esposo, por eso Richard Conrwell, los viera como a verdaderos hijos dejándoles toda su fortuna.

Pero al ver que con los años, el hombre en vez de alejarse de ellos, cada día se sentía muy orgulloso de sus hijos, decidió cambiar de táctica, y se sentía orgullosa de ello, pues sin duda al final todo saldría como lo esperaba. ¿Qué podía cambiar? Neal había logrado conquistar a Candice, y ahora ella había aceptado casarse con él. Nada podría salir mal, absolutamente nada… aunque claro ella ignoraba quienes eran en realidad los dueños de la fortuna Bennet, sí porque, Richard solo poseía un escaso dos por ciento en las acciones de la empresa. Dos por ciento que la familia Bennet le había permitido invertir solo por la difunta Elizabeth.

* * *

En otro lado de la mansión, en la parte menos elegante, el chofer personal de Richard Cornwell, John Smith, platicaba con su familia de la llegada de la señorita de la casa.

-Sin duda, me muero por volver a ver a la niña Candy. Ya debe estar echa una señorita, y con el parecido que tiene con su mamá, a de traer a más de uno tras de ella- mencionó con nostalgia, la Sra. Ely, esposa de John.

-Sí, tal vez por eso la señorita Elisa la odio desde que llegó a la casa- respondió su esposo.- La niña Candy posee una belleza innata, gracias a Dios sus hermanos la sacaron a tiempo-

-¿A tiempo de qué?- preguntó el muchacho que vivía con ellos, lo acogieron con tan solo 17 años de edad, después de salvar al viejo John de unos asaltantes. Se había criado en la calle, su madre murió cuando el tenía apenas 6 años, ella trabajaba en una lavandería, allí contrajo pulmonía y nada se pudo hacer. Después de ayudar a John, él se lo llevó a vivir con ellos, lo consideraban ya como a un hijo, y más que el matrimonio Smith, no había podido tener hijos. Ahora él ya contaba con 22 años.

-A tiempo hijo, de quitarle su alegría, todo el tiempo se la pasaba llorando, por las maldades que Elisa le hacía, ¿recuerdas Ely cuando se venía a refugiar con nosotros cada que su papá le quería pegar?

-Cómo lo voy a olvidar, con esos ojitos verdes llorosos, se le notaban más sus pequitas, y ahora estará otra vez con nosotros.

-Y, ¿cómo están tan seguros de que regresará siendo la misma? Por lo que me han contado, su mamá era alguien muy sencilla que no le importaba llevarse bien con la servidumbre, pero eso no significa que su hija, aunque en el pasado haya sido igual que su mamá, siga siendo igual. La gente cambia con el tiempo y así como son los riquillos, no me extrañaría que fuera pedante y altanera como Elisa. No quisiera que los lastimara con su actitud después de que casi han añorado su regreso.-

-Para empezar jovencito- le dijo Ely, recogiendo los platos del comedor y llevándolos a la cocina- no es Elisa, sino la señorita Elisa, y para terminar mi niña Candy nunca será así.- terminó diciendo en la cocina, disponiéndose a preparar café para su esposo e hijo.

El chico le dio una mirada a su padre, el Sr. Smith sabía de la aventura que el muchacho sostenía con "la señorita Elisa" , sin embargo, nunca le había reclamado nada, solo esperaba que su hijo no terminara con el corazón destrozado.

Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, su hijo le dijo:- No te preocupes, eso ya término hace un par de meses, no soy tan idiota como para enamorarme de alguien como ella, solo nos divertimos, eso fue todo.-

-Y, ¿Quién decidió eso, tú o ella?. Porque hasta donde yo sé, ella no quería terminar esa relación. Incluso escuché que su madre decía que estaba muy deprimida, y no sabía por qué, por eso se fue a pasar una temporada a Florida.

-Fui yo, una tarde me encontró… digamos que muy amistoso con Mary, la recamarera, me hizo una escenita, de aquellas. Como si de veras sintiera algo por mí. Fue cuando le dije que ya estaba cansado de su estúpida actitud celosa. Yo no soy de nadie, y menos de una riquilla como ella, los ricos creen que pueden manejarnos a su antojo, de seguro creía que yo me moría de amor por ella, como si no supiera que yo no era más que un capricho para ella. Y eso de que estaba deprimida, que se lo crea quien no la conozca, solo fue su orgullo el que salió destrozado, después de todo, yo creo que lo que esperaba es que yo terminara muerto de amor por ella, para luego mandarme a paseo. Te lo digo viejo, los malditos ricos se creen nuestros dueños- término diciendo un joven que a pesar de su galanura, esa mirada llena de amargura terminaba por ensombrecer su maravilloso rostro.

-Hijo- le dijo su madre que acababa de regresar a tomar asiento- no puedes permitir que lo que pasó con tus padres te amargue y te obligue a pensar que toda la gente con dinero es igual, te sorprenderías al ver que no todos son así.-

-Pues para mí lo son, todos son iguales! Todavía no puedo olvidar como mi madre fue repudiada por … mi padre, por su origen humilde. Como si el no hubiera sabido su origen antes de casarse, la rechazó, y por eso mi madre salió de aquel maldito país, el cual ni siquiera quiero pronunciar su nombre, para venir a morir aquí. Yo estaba muy niño John, pero todavía la recuerdo en su lecho de muerte, entregándome su acta de matrimonio, y la mía de nacimiento, junto con una carta dirigida al señor ese, pidiéndome que lo buscara, aún sigo sin entender por qué lo hizo.

-Ella solo quería asegurarse de que tuvieras lo que por derecho te corresponde, y yo no sé por qué tú te niegas a buscar a tu padre, sabes bien que, como te lo dijo tu madre, se estableció en el país desde hace años.-

-¡pues yo no quiero nada de ese señor y menos de su madre! Y nunca, óyeme bien nunca, lo buscaré!- el chico ya estaba muy molesto, siempre terminaba así cuando hablaban sobre su familia… la verdadera.

Los Sres. Smith solo podían observar, nunca podrían hacer cambiar de idea a ese muchacho, lo que más les dolia es que con el paso del tiempo esa amargura y ese odio podrían terminar con acabar con aquel chico maravilloso.

El solo se limitó a pararse de la silla y observar a través de la ventana, ¿hasta cuando tendría que vivir con esa pesada carga sobre sus hombros? Por qué su mamá tuvo que decirle quien era? Porque por más que se empeñara en nombrarse Albert Smith, sabía que su verdadero Karma era ese pesado apellido, del que no se podía deshacer… su maldito nombre… William Albert Andrew.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Nueva historia, por fis envienme sus reviews, creanme que sus maravillosas palabras me inspiran a más. Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Del brazo y por la calle

Capítulo 2

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

Eran las 4 de la tarde en punto, y un lujoso auto se dirigía con rumbo al aeropuerto. Los hermanos querían disfrutar de la llegada de su hermana, por eso hicieron algo que rara vez hacían: le pidieron al chofer que los llevara. Solo que en está ocasión, Johnny, como le decían los hermanos Cornwell, debido a haber sufrido hacía un mes un connato de infarto, su "hijo" Albert, la hacía de chofer principal. Sin embargo, un no muy feliz Albert, odiaba tener que manejar para alguien más que no fueran los patrones.

No es que los Cornwell fueran malas personas. No, lo que le disgustaba sobremanera al rubio de ojos azules, era la familiaridad con que los jóvenes lo trataban, le hablaban de tú a tú, Stear se sentaba en el lado del copiloto, mientras que Archie, en la parte trasera no paraba de preguntarle cosas de su vida privada. Gracias a Dios, al acercarse al aeropuerto, los hermanos cambiaron la conversación y empezaron a hablar de Candy.

Pero después de algunos minutos, no sabía que era preferible: seguirlos en su plática, o seguir escuchando de… Candy. Sí, ese nombre lo había escuchado hasta en sueños, y todo era lo maravillosa, sencilla, educada y mil veces mejor que la señorita Elisa. Pero ahora era peor, sus hermanos al parecer, ¡la idolatraban! No paraban de resaltar su belleza e inteligencia y maldecir la hora en que decidió comprometerse con el imbécil de Neal.

Neal llegó el día anterior, de un viaje al que lo había mandado Stear, porque ahora, desde que habían tomado su lugar en la empresa familiar, Neal trabajaba para ellos. Y todavía los hermanos se preguntaban como rayos le había hecho, el imbécil, como le decían, para engatusar a su hermanita hasta el grado de casarse con él. Pero ya la harían entrar en razón, dijo Archie.

Por un momento Albert quiso ser sordo y no escuchar tanta estupidez. Si estupidez, por que habiendo tantos problemas en la vida, los riquillos se preocupaban por que la niña esa se casara, ¡con otro rico! Sin duda nunca los entendería, definitivamente, ya iba siendo hora que emprendiera el vuelo. No soportaba la actitud de los ricos y trabajaba para ellos, qué ironia!

Lo único que lo mantenía en ese lugar era que por primera vez en su vida, sentía que tenía una familia. La familia que siempre añoró y que le fue arrebatada. Decidió pensar en otra cosa, no era el momento de que se le cristalizara la mirada como siempre sucedía.

-Mientras te estacionas, iremos a revisar las llegadas de los vuelos, no hay problema, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, señor.

-Oh vamos Albert!- le reclamó Stear, con cierto fastidio- ya te hemos dicho miles de veces que nos hables de tú, ¡si hasta somos 4 años mayores que tú!

-Pero no es propio, y no solo expongo mi trabajo sino también el mi padre.

-Pues ya te hemos explicado que no habría ningún problema, pero no insistiremos más. En un momento regresamos.

-Está bien.- Hizo el intento de bajarse para abrirles la puerta, pero como siempre los chicos lo hicieron por ellos mismos. Sin duda, ese par lo desconcertaban. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con Elisa y Neal. Elisa, siempre soberbia, arrogante y altanera, delante de los otros claro, porque a solas se le caía la careta. Y Neal, bueno no es que lo hubiera tratado mucho, pues los Cornwell siempre lo mantenían lejos de casa, sin embargo, no era tan odioso como Elisa pero no era tan sencillo como los patrones.

* * *

En la sala de arribos tres jóvenes lloraban abrazados, aunque se veían con regularidad no era lo mismo que saber que se verían a diario.

-Los extrañe demasiado- dijo la rubia de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, ataviada con un traje de diseñador que hacía que su voluptuoso cuerpo, resaltará lo suficiente como para que todas las miradas masculinas de los alrededores estuvieran fijas en ella.

-Y nosotros a ti gatita- respondió Archie para volverla a abrazar.-

-Bueno, bueno. Si nos ven nuestras admiradoras hermano- replicó Stear- van a pensar que somos tan sentimentales, como para pensar que pueden cazarnos, y eso no nos conviene. – Los tres jóvenes se vieron entre sí, para soltar una sonora carcajada. –Esperen aquí voy a recoger las maletas.

-jajaja, así que ahora me salieron unos completos casanovas-

-Que quieres- contestó Archie alzando los hombros- así somos los Cornwell, o ¿no?- dijo dándole un codazo a Candy.

-Tienes razón, y su hermana le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa para terminar colgándose de su brazo.

Se reunieron con Stear quien ya venía con un maletero.

-Oye Candy, ¿qué te trajiste todas las tiendas?- preguntó Stear, mientras se rascaba la cabeza- no es por criticar pero, ¿sabes que aquí también existen tiendas de ropa?

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Candy- acompañe la abuela, a París y encontré cada mo-de-li-to, que no me pude resistir y esos modelos no los consigo aquí. Además como quieres que mantenga mi status de rompecorazones sino ando bien vestida.- Voy a localizar a Albert- dijo el primogénito.

-Con que rompecorazones, ¿eh?- le preguntó Archie levantando una ceja con mirada interrogante-

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿qué tiene de malo? Si ustedes lo hacen por que yo no.-

- No lo digo por eso Candy, pero ¿y tu compromiso? ¿y Neal?

-¿Mi compromiso? ¿ Y por qué me preguntas por Neal? Él llegó ayer ¿no?

Archie no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque en eso llegó Stear para decirles que se apuraran, pues Albert ya estaba metiendo las maletas al auto.

* * *

PVA

Estaba metiendo las maletas, oí por las risas, que los hermanos ya venían con su hermana. Traté de hacer caso omiso de lo que pasaba entre ellos, aunque para ser sincero, era mucha la curiosidad que tenía por conocer a la hermosa y todos los adjetivos que he escuchado decir acerca de Candy. Y dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Mientras seguía haciendo lo mío, pude percibir un aroma exquisito en el ambiente. Un finísimo perfume francés llegó a mis sentidos, y se impregnó en cada uno de ellos. Fue ahí cuando levanté mi mirada y la vi… tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro, el cual por cierto era sumamente hermoso, eso sin olvidar ese cuerpo tan deliciosamente esculpido. Me deshice de los lentes de sol que usaba para apreciar mejor sus maravillosos ojos verdes, sin duda, parecían un par de esmeraldas relucientes, pues sus ojos mostraban un brillo sin igual. Me pregunté, cómo sería perderse en su mirada, como preludio de un apasionado beso. Qué quieren, soy hombre y me gustan las mujeres, y más si son tan hermosas como ella. Aunque debo admitir que nunca, había sentido tanta atracción tan rápido por una mujer cómo con ella.

* * *

PVC

Cuando nos acercamos al auto pude ver que un chico rubio, alto, y a pesar de traer puesto el uniforme, pude notar que su cuerpo era sumamente musculoso y perfectamente moldeado. No pude ver bien su rostro pero tenía facciones perfectas y al parecer le gustaba asolearse, pues lucía un bronceado que lo hacian verse más atractivo.

Durante el camino Albert aprovechaba que traía puestas sus gafas de sol para poder ver a Candy por el retrovisor. Y Candy no perdía oportunidad de verlo de reojo.

Al llegar a la mansión, el señor Cornwell estaba ansioso por ver a su hija. Al bajar del vehículo, Candy fue corriendo a los brazos de su padre, demás estaba decir que se habían extrañado demasiado.

-Mi amor- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos su padre- ¡por fin estás en casa! Y ahora, no te volverás a ir, podemos aprovechar la fiesta de bienvenida que te preparamos, para anunciar tu compromiso.-

Candy frunció el seño y se mostró molesta, con está ya era la segunda vez que hablaban de SU compromiso. Por eso separándose bruscamente de su padre le dijo:

-Me quieren hacer el favor de explicarme ¿por qué medio mundo me habla de mi compromiso?, yo no estoy comprometida con nadie!

-Hay querida,- fue el momento de hablar para Sara Leagan- mi Neal ya nos contó de su compromiso-

-¿Cuál compromiso? Neal y yo no nos vamos a casar- en eso el susodicho iba saliendo de la casa para recibir a su novia- Neal, ¿quieres explicarme que es todo eso de que estamos comprometidos?

-Cariño, no te enojes, yo le comenté a mamá de cierta plática que tuvimos, ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, pero no me pediste matrimonio- dijo ella dirigiéndose a todos- solo hablamos de tener una relación más formal.-

-¿Entonces me quieres decir que fue todo eso del compromiso Sara?- preguntó Richard muy molesto.

-Eso… eso fue lo que Neal me dijo.-

-¿Yoo? Yo no te dije eso madre, no pongas palabras en mi boca. ¿Así que eso era lo que todo el mundo cuchicheaba? Lo siento Richard, creo que mi madre malinterpretó las cosas, Candy y yo- tomándola de la mano- solo formalizamos nuestra relación, creo que sabes muy bien que nunca hemos sido novios formales. Hasta ahora.-

-Pues vaya en el lío que me metiste Sara, ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si hago un anuncio delante de todos? Afortunadamente, ya todo se aclaró, vamos adentro- les dijo a todos, abrazando a su esposa, no podía, por más que quisiera enojarse con ella. Los hermanos de Candy observaron en silencio, agradeciéndole a Dios que su hermana no estuviera comprometida con Neal.

-Por cierto papá, ¿Dónde está Johnny? ¿Por qué no fue a recogernos él al aeropuerto? –

-¿No te dijeron tus hermanos?-

-No- contestaron lo chicos- entre tanta plática nos olvidamos, lo que pasa gatita-le dijo Archie- ha estado muy delicado de salud, el mes pasado tuvo un connato de infarto-

-No puede ser!- exclamó Candy sumamente preocupada- tengo que ir a verlo!

-No creo que puedas ahora- dijo su padre- hay una fiesta y te tienes que arreglar es en tu honor, si quieres mandale un saludo con Albert-

-¿Quién es Albert?-

-Un recogido, de parte de John- respondió despectivamente Sara. Al menos, sirvió para cubrir a su padre en el trabajo-

Ellos entraron a la casa, y la chica se quedó buscando a Albert, pero al parecer el joven había desaparecido. Emitió un fuerte suspiro, se apresuraría a arreglarse para la dichosa fiesta, después iría a visitar al viejo Johnny. Y de paso, ¿por qué no? Deleitarse la mirada con tan maravilloso ejemplar que tenía por hijo.

Después de dejar el auto en el garaje, Albert se dirigió a su casa y en sus pensamientos no dejaba de estar cierta rubia de ojos verdes. Por un momento deseo que Candy fuera tan sencilla como todo mundo afirmaba. Poder conocerla mejor, y ¿por qué no? Si Elisa con toda su arrogancia lo aceptó, tal vez Candy le diera una oportunidad. Pero algo en el fondo le decía que con Candy seria totalmente diferente, tal vez solo tal vez, se podría enamorar…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Chicas! Aquí les dejo un segundo capítulo, espero que les guste!

Ya saben, quejas, dudas, comentarios, un review, por fis. hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Del brazo y por la calle

Capítulo 3

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de la fiesta de compromiso, tuve que madrugar. Fui al aeropuerto a recoger a mis dos grandes amigas, Annie Briter y Patty O´Brien. Las conocí en el colegio en Londres, y ahora que terminó el semestre en la universidad vinieron a pasar una temporada conmigo. Yo decidí que me saltaría el próximo semestre para pasar más tiempo en casa con mis hermanos. Estoy estudiando en la facultad de filosofía y letras, grado en historia del arte. Una carrera muy apasionante, aunque varios piensen, entre ellos mi padre y su esposa que no sirve para nada.

Ahora estoy aquí, en la sala esperando a Neal, se va de viaje, otra vez.

-Bueno preciosa, me voy, ¿prometes extrañarme?

-¿No te dijo Stear que podías esperar una semana? Podemos aprovechar para estar juntos.-

-Candy… es importante cerrar cuanto antes este negocio. Sabes lo importante que es para mí hacerme de mi propia fortuna para que en un futuro podamos casarnos, no quiero que tu familia piense que me quiero aprovechar de ti, y sacar provecho de tu dinero. Quiero ofrecerte lo que te mereces, y por eso estoy trabajando tanto.-

-Pero tu sabes muy bien que a mi no me importaría vivir en un cuartito, y sin muchas comodidades. Lo importante es estar juntos- no era la primera vez que hablábamos de eso, la verdad en el pasado, si me importaba, ahora…ahora solo quería hacer un último intento.

-Preciosa- me dijo tomándome de los brazos y mostrando una sonrisa…casi burlona- tu estás acostumbrada a lujos y comodidades, no sabes lo que es pasar alguna privación.

Odio cuando me tratan como si no sirviera para nada, como una muñequita que solo sirve de adorno.

-No te preocupes, ya pronto, unos años más y me independizaré, contaré con mi propia fortuna y te podré ofrecer lo que tú te mereces. Mientras tanto recuerda que nos comprometimos a formalizar nuestra relación, ahora sí somos novios formales.-

Me aleje un poco de él-Pues precisamente de eso quería hablarte-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No le veo el caso, que seamos "novios formales", si ni siquiera nos vemos, ¿no crees que debemos esperar?- por un momento algo en mi interior quiso que me dijera que no.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, no debemos apresurar las cosas. Ahora me voy- me dio un esporádico beso en los labios y se subió al auto- te quiero- me gritó. Y yo me quedé parada en la entrada viendo como desaparecía, preguntándome por qué seguíamos juntos. En eso oí una voz detrás de mi- ¿Ya se fue?- me preguntó Patty.

-Sí. – fue mi escueta respuesta mirándola con melancolía.

-¿No se quiso quedar?- esta vez habló Annie.

-No. Dice que está trabajando mucho para ofrecerme algo bueno y poder casarnos. Pero, ¿saben algo? La verdad, hace un año le creí, pero ahora solo sirvió para darme cuenta que estamos juntos solo por costumbre. Le volví a decir que no me importaba vivir en un cuartucho, sino estar con él.

-¿Y que te dijo?- me preguntó Annie, de mis dos amigas ella era la que era más sincera y no aprobaba que siguiera con Neal. Así que estaba molesta.

-Lo mismo de siempre.-le dije.

-Amiga, perdona que te lo diga pero…- cuando Patty me hablaba así ya sabía yo, que todo lo que me diría tendría la razón- entonces eso significa lo poco que te conoce.

No me quedó más que asentir, Patty, como siempre, tenía razón. Cuando estaba en Londres, mi abuela acostumbra visitar varios orfanatos, en ellos se requería mucha ayuda, así que cómo ella me llevaba, yo aprendí desde tender una cama, hasta hacer de comer. Había veces que me quedaba días en uno o en otro. Aprendí a administrar el dinero de tal manera que hubiera suficiente para los gastos del mes, o hasta que viniera la próxima donación. Me vi rodeada de limitaciones y conviví con gente que vivía al día. Con gente que no sabía que sería de ellos el día de mañana. Pero de todo eso, por supuesto, Neal no sabía nada, porque cuando yo quise hablarle de ello, pensó que lo único que hacía eran obras de caridad. Y eso cualquier niña rica lo hace.

-Pues creo que Candy, ya sabe eso, ¿no es así?- contestó Annie y tomándonos del brazo nos arrastró a Patty y a mí hasta la piscina- pero no nos vamos a amargar, hace mucho calor y no sé ustedes pero yo necesito broncearme-

-Tienes razón Annie, Patty olvidemos el tema, ¿sí?-

-Está bien, pero solo si me prometes que no seguirás pensando en eso-

-Lo prometo- y guiñándoles un ojo no dirigimos a los vestidores para ponernos el traje de baño.

* * *

Era ya el mediodía cuando tres jóvenes hermosas y atractivas estaban en las camas de sol, vestían bikinis y lentes para sol, mientras se bronceaban su delicada piel.

-¿Saben una cosa?- preguntó Candy- me estoy aburriendo de lo lindo. Mmm, ¿no quieren conocer a Johnny?-

-¿Johnny? ¿Es alguna especie de chico lindo que nos ayudará a des aburrirnos?- preguntó Annie con una sonrisa pícara.

-jajaja- me reí con ganas- sí claro- dije sacástica- un chico lindo de casi 60 años, que acaba de tener un infarto, y que es el chofer de papá.- las dos me vieron con los ojos entre cerrados y después estallamos en tremendas carcajadas.

-¿ESE Johnny?- preguntó Patty, yo ya les había platicado del matrimonio Smith, y como ellos me habían cuidado mucho de chica.

-Sí ese Johnny, ¿me acompañan?-

Después de ponerse unos shorts, las tres chicas se dirigieron a la vivienda de los Smith, para llegar más rápido tomaron el atajo que Candy utilizaba de niña. Era a través de un gran jardín, con muchos arbustos y grandes árboles. Al llegar, a unos metros de la entrada, las tres se quedaron como estatuas. Con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas y con la boca abierta, observaron como un joven sin camisa, con jeans vaqueros ajustados a su bien formada cintura, estaba cortando algunos troncos. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban sobre su bien marcado torso desnudo, su ancha espalda, su pelo corto constantemente caía sobre su rostro. Tomó una botella con agua, se la llevó a la boca y bebió de ella para después vaciar el contenido de la misma sobre su cabeza. El agua fue cayendo en su cuerpo, mientras con ambas manos se echaba para atrás su rubio cabello. A las chicas se les secó la boca y se miraron entre sí. Al parecer se leían sus mentes, ¿Acaso estaban teniendo una maravillosa visión colectiva? Ese hombre parecía salido de cada una de sus fantasías, ¿de verdad era real?

-¿Sabían que el estar viendo así a un hombre, es una clara felonía? Albert podría acusarlas de acoso.- la voz varonil que escucharon detrás de ellas, hizo que brincaran del susto.

-¡Archie!- gritaron las tres al unísono.

-¡Pero sí es Mr. Metiche!- reclamó Annie, ella y Archie, al parecer se odiaban.

-Y no podía faltar Miss. Fisgona- le dijo Archie. Cuando esos dos empezaban no había quien los parara, por eso Candy decidió intervenir- Chicos, por favor, no empiecen, y no estamos acosando a nadie, Archie, vinimos a visitar a Johnny.-

-Pues al parecer estaban haciendo todo menos visitar a Johnny- dijo Archie con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Bueno eso se soluciona fácilmente- y caminando Candy se dirigió a Albert, Patty, Annie y hermano, se quedaron. Los últimos dos empezaron a pelear, mientras Patty se encogió de hombros, y decidió marcharse.

* * *

Cuando levanté la vista pude ver a Candy, ¡rayos!, justo cuando había dejado de pensar en ella. Y ella iba en bikini, y un short a la cadera. Llevaba su pelo sujeto en una coleta y unos rizos rebeldes se escapaban de su peinado. El suave movimiento de sus caderas, hizo que me turbara en lo que estaba haciendo, y se me cayó el hacha encima del pie, ¿así o más ridículo?

-¡Hola!- me dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, mientras yo, claro me sobaba mi pie- ¿te lastimaste?¿Te puedo ayudar?- y al instante se inclinó y me tocó el pie, yo sentí…

Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, pero lo disimulé bastante bien, ¿que me pasaba? Nunca había sentido eso por ningún chico. La verdad lo que sentía era una fuerte atracción por Albert Smith. Pero cuando vi sus ojos, wow… preciosos y maravillosos ojos azul cielo. No había duda, estaba perdida…

-Gracias- le dije- no tenía que molestarse, señorita. ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?- disimulé mi turbamiento y traté de poner mis ideas en orden.

-No quiero molestarlos, pero me gustaría ver a tu padre. Me dijeron que estaba muy enfermo, y aunque sé que no estoy muy presentable, aproveche que mi padre salió, te puedo asegurar que me mantendrá muy ocupada- me dijo me hablaba como si fuéramos íntimos amigos, pero yo tenía que poner una barrera… ¡de inmediato!

-Creo señorita que usted ya sabe que John no es mi papá, y claro que puede pasar- mencioné, indicándole el camino.

-Pues gracias. Y sí, ya sé que no es tu padre, pero créeme cuando te digo que sé cómo se siente que Johnny y Ely te acojan y te traten como a su hijo o hija-me dijo en tono melancólico, está chica me confundía cada vez más. ¿Me estaba diciendo que ella los quería como a sus padres? O peor aún, ¿me estaba dando a entender que no le importa mi origen? – La familia es la familia, sea biológica o no y te aseguro que ellos dos te quieren demasiado.- afirmó viéndome directamente a los ojos, entrando a la casa para abrazar efusivamente a John y Ely…mis padres.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hola chicas lindas! New Chapter...

Espero sea de su agrado, aquí quise que vieran cómo era la relción de Neal y Candy. Así como tambien queria que vieran como va creciendo el amor entre ella y Albert, y el por qué nuestro wero hermoso se va a enamorar de la pecas.

Espero que no lo vean muy flojo...

Dudas, quejas, comentarios, ya saben muchoooosss reviews, por fa!

jajaja, hasta la próxima...


	4. Chapter 4

Del brazo y por la calle

Capítulo 4

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

Después de un cálido recibimiento, Albert decidió salir del lugar. Pasaron parte de la tarde, entre anécdotas, recuerdos y poniéndose al día con lo que había pasado en la vida de los tres. Llegó el momento de hablar de Albert, John le platicó como había llegado a sus vidas y porque decidieron acogerlo en su hogar. Sin duda, el matrimonio lo quería como a un verdadero hijo.

Era un chico introvertido, fuerte, desconfiado, muy desconfiado. Pero a pesar de eso, tenía un corazón muy grande, y en alguna parte de él tenía mucho amor para dar. Ahora entendía porque sus hermanos le habían comentado que Albert era algo extraño. Y no sabía porque, pero eso lo hacía más interesante.

-Candy-le dijo John- lo que te he contado de Albert es para que no malinterpretes su forma de ser. Créeme, ese muchacho a sufrido mucho. Perdió a su madre, al igual que tu, pero en su caso ese evento lo marcó de por vida. Lo ha llenado de amargura y tengo miedo de que termine por hundirse.-

-No te preocupes Johnny- dijo Candy sentándose a su lado y dándole un abrazo- ya sabes que yo no juzgo a nadie hasta conocerle mejor. Y verás que no le ocurrirá nada malo.-

-Eso espero, hija, eso espero.-

-Bueno, no creo que la niña haya venido a visitarnos para escucharnos hablar de nuestros traumas, John- reclamó Ely- además, ¿ya viste la hora que es? ¿Acaso no piensas comer? Candy, dulzura, ¿no tienes hambre?-

-¡Oh, Ely! Creí que jamás lo mencionarías! Muero de hambre! ¿Tienes por casualidad ese sabrosísimo pastel de chocolate que solo tu puedes hacer?- John y Ely estallaron en una sonora carcajada, la niña Candy nunca cambiaría.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo preparé por si venías a visitarnos.- contestó. En eso, Albert, que también moría de hambre, entró en la casa, pensando que Candy ya se había ido. Pero cuando la vio, gran desilusión… ¿o no?

-Albert que bueno que llegas- le dijo Ely- ayúdame a preparar la mesa y pon un cubierto más, Candy se quedará a comer con nosotros-

-Está bien- contestó un no muy contento Albert.

Mientras él continuaba poniendo los cubiertos, Candy se acercó a Ely en la cocina.

-Ely, ¿tendrás un sweater que me prestes? Mira en que facha vine, además ya me dio algo de frío-

-Por supuesto que sí, mi niña. ¿Por qué no subes a mi habitación? En la cómoda encontrarás algo para ponerte.-

-Sí, pero no sé donde está tu habitación. Remodelaron la casa-

-Entonces, me tendrás que esperar, no puedo dejar el guisado, mmm, ya sé, Albert- le habló al chico que iba entrando a la cocina- ¿por qué no acompañas a Candy a mi habitación? Le voy a prestar un sweater.-

-¿Por qué no vas tú? Yo me quedo viendo la comida- Albert no quería pasar tiempo con ella.

-Porque tu no sabes como mover la comida, anda ve, que Candy no piense que eres maleducado- con voz autoritaria, Ely le dio a entender que no le estaba preguntando más.

Después de exhalar un suspiro le dijo: -Está bien, vamos señorita.- Así se dirigieron a las escaleras, al llegar a un largo pasillo, Candy no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-No te caigo muy bien que digamos, ¿verdad?-

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó algo confundido, según él, había ocultado su molestia.

-Puedo ver que te molesta mi presencia, pero no te preocupes nada más como y me voy-

-Se equivoca señorita, su presencia me tiene sin cuidado. Tal vez lo que pasa es que como todos los de su clase, esperan que les den un trato especial.-

-¿Los de mi clase? ¿Cómo?- Ahora fue Candy la que se confundió.

-Sí, los ricos como usted, piensan que pueden llegar a cualquier lugar y todos deben rendirles- él estaba molesto, ¿por qué seguía allí? ¿Por qué su madre lo había obligado a ir con ella? ¿Por qué ella le hablaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?- Aquí es- le indicó con la mano, ella entro directo a la recámara y empezó a buscar en la cómoda que le había dicho Ely, sorprendentemente para Albert, ella estaba muy tranquila a pesar de lo que le dijo.

-Vaya- nunca pensó que su posición social le molestara a Albert.- ¿Te gustaría saber algo irónico?- preguntó sin voltear a verlo, estaba concentrada buscando una prenda para ponerse. Sin dejar que le contestara continuo.-En casa, específicamente, con Sara y Elisa, siempre me recriminaban por tratar a la servidumbre con demasiada familiaridad, era algo así como… un sacrilegio. No aprobaban ni las amistades ni a la gente que me rodeaba, "no son de nuestra clase"- dijo imitando la voz de Sara- Apenas llegué y oí como le decía a mi padre que esperaba que yo no los ridiculizara frente a sus amistades, siendo demasiado familiar con la gente del servicio. Ya sabes, los típicos prejuicios.

Y ahora tú, también siendo prejuicioso, me recriminas porque, TOOOODOS, los de mi clase, o sea los ricos como yo, no sé que tanto somos. Dime, ¿no es irónico? – puntualizó, de forma descuidada mientras frente al espejo, se sobreponía sweaters, y blusas, viendo cuál le quedaba mejor.

Albert no sabía que pensar, prácticamente la había ofendido y ¿ahora ella le daba un sermón de que era prejuicioso?- Es que no somos iguales- dijo queriendo defenderse, pero tenía la vista puesta en el suelo.

-Pues, por supuesto que no somos iguales- Albert la volteo a ver ahora sí no entendía nada- tu eres hombre y yo mujer, ¿una gran diferencia no crees?- al ver la cara que ponía Albert, no pudo evitar sonreír.-Pero los dos tenemos sangre en las venas, un corazón y del lado izquierdo, dos ojos una nariz y una boca, ambos respiramos, pensamos y comemos…-hizo una pausa- o ¿tú te alimentas con criptonita o algo así? ¿O vienes de una galaxia muy, muy lejana?- lo vio de arriba abajo, este chico no sabía con quien se había metido- no, no lo creo, lo que creo es que los prejuicios sociales, solo nos los formamos en nuestra cabecita, no sé que te pasó para que pensaras así, pero te puedo asegurar que si te tomaras la molestia de conocer a las personas, ricas o pobres, sabrías si valían la pena o no.

¿Te imaginas que yo hubiera reaccionado así todas las veces que la gente sin escrúpulos se ha acercado a mí intentando sacarle provecho a la amistad sincera que les he ofrecido? Porque déjame decirte que… es esta- dijo poniéndose una blusa que no le quedaba tan grande- déjame decirte la gente como tú, me ha tratado mal. Pero no por eso me he vuelto prejuiciosa, ni odio a medio mundo. En eso me parezco a mi madre, puedo ver el lado bueno en las personas-se paró frente a el y viéndolo directamente dijo- y yo sé que tú, no eres tan duro como quieres hacernos ver. Pero no me veas así, tampoco soy una loca, que piensa que puedo ser amiga de los animalitos del bosque. Lo único que quiero es que los empleados se sientan a gusto, y no piensen que me deben tratar como a una diva. Los que quieren lo hacen y los que no, pues no.

Se dio la vuelta y lo dejó parado en medio de la habitación, le había dejado sin habla, respuesta, o siquiera un pensamiento coherente.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí? Ely me matará si no bajamos juntos.- Los dos bajaron , se sentaron a comer, Albert solo comía sin quitar la vista del plato. Al terminar ya era de noche, y Candy decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Pero en ese preciso momento, Ely le dijo a Albert que la acompañara.

-No es necesario Ely- dijo ella- no quiero importunar a Albert, además, ¡no vivo a kilómetros de distancia, el recorrido solo dura 15 minutos!

-No será ninguna molestia señorita, además el lugar donde vivo está de camino-

-Bien, entonces me voy- se despidió de los Smith, y se pusieron en camino.

-¿Quiere decir que no vives con los Smith?- preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

-No, John le pidió permiso a su padre, para que pudiera arreglar el cuarto que hay sobre el garaje. Lo arreglé y no es algo con lujos pero al menos es algo cómodo y habitable.-

-Y, bueno, ¿por qué no quisiste vivir con John y Ely? Claro, sí se puede saber.-

-Bueno… no me gustan las raíces, no me malinterprete, me encanta vivir con los viejos pero, no creo estar hecho para una familia.-

-Pues yo creo que…- Ella no terminó porque vio algo que le llamó la atención- Albert, ¿de quien es ese auto?- le preguntó señalando el auto ultimo modelo que estaba estacionado frente al garaje. Al voltear, él se quedó estático.

-¡Elisa!-Fue lo único que pudo decir, ocultando su molestia. Para Candy no pasó desapercibido la familiaridad con que Albert se dirigió a la pelirroja.

-¿Elisa?-

-Eh… sí… es el carro de la señorita Elisa, tal vez vino a que lo …revisara, sé algo de mecánica.-Contestó para excusarse.

-¿Desde Florida? Vaya debes ser muy bueno- Candy sintió de pronto una rara opresión en el pecho, y no le gustó la sensación que esto le produjo. La manera que Elisa los veía a lo lejos, le indicó que la quería fulminar con la mirada. ¿Elisa y Albert? Decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí.

-¿Sabes Albert? La verdad ya me había hecho a la idea que no vería a Elisa durante un largo rato, y no me siento preparada para una larga batalla de poder, no te preocupes por mí. Tu puedes atenderla y revisarla, perdón, a su carro- y se alejó muy molesta. ¿Pero a ella que le importaba si Elisa y Albert hubieran tenido un romance?

¿Atenderla y revisarla? ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso ella se dio cuenta de…? No, imposible. ¿Pero por qué de pronto sintió que Candy se había molestado? No pudo seguir con su interrogatorio mental porque en ese momento se le acercó muy melosamente Elisa, aferrándose a su pecho.

-¿Qué quería esa contigo?- le preguntó ella.

-¿Ahora que se te perdió Elisa?- le preguntó al mismo tiempo que la tomaba suavemente de las muñecas y a hacía para atrás.

-Albert, ¿por qué me tratas así? Yo regresé por ti, por nosotros-

-¿Por mí? ¿Que cosa no te quedó claro la última vez que nos vimos? Ya no hay ningún nosotros, ¡se acabó!- le gritó y abrió la pequeña puerta que conducía a unas escaleras para subir a su departamento.

-¿Es por esa verdad?- le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Por eso me estás despreciando! ¡Te estás acostando con esa esa arrastrada!.- le afirmó.

-¿Cuándo dices "esa" te refieres a Candy? Y no me estoy acostando con nadie, si ella acaba de llegar-. Le dijo burlonamente.

-¿Candy? ¿Ya la llamas por su nombre? ¿Y qué es eso de que acaba de llegar? ¿Me quieres decir que solo por eso no ha pasado nada entre ustedes? ¿Ya te salió con su babosada de "soy sencilla y buena y me gusta que mis empleados se sientan a gusto conmigo"? Y de seguro tú te sientes muy… a gusto con ella, ¿No?.-

-¿Me quieres decir que rayos es todo esto? Elisa no estoy de humor para soportar tu ridícula escena de celos, además no va contigo. ¿Por qué no terminas por irte? Yo estoy muy cansado.-le dio la espalda y se metió a su casa.

Elisa se quedó bufando de coraje, no podía creer que Albert la hubiera vuelto a rechazar, a ella nadie la rechazaba. Pero lo que no le cabía en la cabeza es que él ni siquiera le hubiera negado que Candice, le atraía.

Media hora después Albert se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando en todo lo vivido en su día. Había conocido un poco a la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, que lo había cautivado desde el primer instante que la vio. Lo había hecho sentir como un estúpido prejuicioso, bueno pensándolo bien sí lo era. Lo había puesto en su lugar, cosa que nadie había hecho. Y sin querer le había demostrado que era una mujer por la que valía la pena luchar. Nunca había creído en el amor. Ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginaba con una familia, pero ahora no le parecía una mala idea. Porque la verdad se había enamorado perdidamente de Candice Cornwell. Ahora sabía que el amor a primera vista sí existía. Sí… el amor existía porque Candy existía…

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicas aquí les traigo el capitulo 5. Como me salió muuuy largo lo dividi en dos partes. Espero lo disfruten**

Del brazo y por la calle

Capitulo 5. Parte 1

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

-¡Eres una estúpida!- Fue el grito que resonó, junto con una bofetada, en la recamara de Elisa Leagan.- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado a Nicholas, para venir a buscar al mugroso chofer?-

-Por favor mamá- suplico Elisa- ¡no soporto a la familia de Nicholas, son unos corrientes! Además quería ver a Albert-

-¿Qué? ¿Querías ver a Albert? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?-

-Pues…pues, yo no quiero a Nicholas madre, ¿qué quieres que haga?-

-¿Y exactamente que clase de respuesta es esa?- Sara se le quedó viendo a su hija, entrecerró los ojos, quería tener el poder suficiente de entrar en su cabeza y saber qué estaba pensando. Elisa esquivo la mirada de su madre, y ahí llegó la comprensión.-¿Fuiste tan estúpida de enamorarte del chofer?- Elisa vio a su madre, abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta?

-No me veas así que no hice nada extraordinario. Ya lo sospechaba- dijo derrumbándose dramáticamente en la cama- Era lógico, por algo no querías ir de buena gana a Florida. Por eso, de repente, me dijiste que te irías, lo viste con Mary, y pensaste que él iría detrás de ti. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho eso? ¿Qué parte de "puedes tener las aventuras que quieras, siempre y cuando no te enamores", no entendiste?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ya madre! ¿Y a ti qué más te da? ¡Tu ya tienes tu futuro asegurado, por eso te casaste con Richard, ¿O no? Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema. Ya soy lo suficientemente mayorcita para que te metas en mi vida! Y para que lo sepas, SÍ, sí estoy enamorada de Albert, y no voy a descansar hasta que el admita que siente algo por mí- En este punto Elisa ya estaba bañada en lágrimas.

-Jajaja- Milagrosamente su madre había pasado del llanto a la risa-¿Admita qué está enamorado de Ti? ¿Qué admita que? Te tengo noticias querida hija, él nunca admitirá nada, porque no está enamorado de ti. ¡Me estás diciendo que te rechazó! ¿Qué crees que signifique eso?

-Hija entiende- ahora cambió de táctica- yo lo hago por tu bien, Nicholas te quiere, y sí, sé que su familia no es como nosotros, pero tiene el dinero suficiente para sacar adelante el legado que nos dejó tu padre- ahí estaba, Sara sabía que con la mención de su padre sacaba cualquier cosa de sus hijos.

-¿De mi padre? ¿Qué quieres decir? Además el legado de mi papá, como tu le llamas es un hotelucho asqueroso, en donde ni siquiera se paran las moscas-

-¿Y no lo ves? Cuando tú te cases con Nicholas, podrás disponer de el dinero necesario para restaurar el hotel y hacer que vuelva a sus días de gloria. Piénsalo, hazlo por tu padre. Yo lo haría pero sabes del acuerdo prenupcial que firmé y aun cuando Richard quiera darme algo, tendría que aprobarlo la familia de la muerta, y eso sería como una humillación para mí.-

-Está bien madre.- le dijo secándose las mejillas- de todas maneras, creo que ya se está consolando con Candice. Ayer estaban juntos-

-¿Con Candice?- Vaya, vaya eso sí que era novedad, pensó Sara- Y…¿Estaban juntos como…?

-¡No! Estaban platicando, pero tal vez a él le guste- terminó la chica bajando la mirada, quería volver a llorar pero no quería que su madre la viera.

-Vamos no te entristezcas, estoy segura que no pasara nada entre ellos. Pero sí pasará algo entre Nick y tú. Háblale e invéntale cualquier cosa. Pero tranquilízalo. Ah y ten mucho cuidado no creo tener que recordarte, que Candice y Nick son amigos, y si ella se llega a enterar de lo que tuviste con Albert, estoy segura que terminará diciéndoselo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?-

-Claro que sí, ya lo sabes. Ahora por favor, ¿me puedes dejar sola? Tengo que llamar a Nicholas y decirle que me secuestró pie grande- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Está bien. Solo haz lo correcto- Y salió de la recamara. Pero una idea no le había dejado de dar vueltas desde que escuchó que Candy y Albert estaban juntos. Una idea que le ayudaría a evitar que la estúpida de su hija siguiera pensando en el chofer, y al mismo tiempo evitaría que él volviera a fijarse en ella. Y ahora que los tres hombres Cornwell estaban juntos en el despacho, lo pondría en práctica.

-Adelante. –

-Perdón amor, no quiero molestar, ¿están muy ocupados?- preguntó Sara a su esposo-

-No cariño, ya terminamos. ¿Pasa algo?-

-Papá nosotros nos retiramos, no nos gusta hacer mal tercio- dijo Archie, poniéndose de pie junto con Stear.

-¡Oh ,no por favor muchachos! Creo que esto también les interesa- Exclamó Sara.-después de todo a ustedes les interesa el bienestar de cierta señorita de ojos verdes.-

-¿Qué pasa con Candy?- Preguntó preocupado Stear.

-Oh nada. No se preocupen, de hecho creo que a estas horas debe de estar disfrutando de las maravillas de las tarjetas de crédito.- mencionó, tratando de parecer simpática.

-Vamos Sara ¿qué pasa? Ya dinos por favor- le dijo su esposo molesto.

-Pasa que he estado pensando, Chicago, obviamente no es Londres. Es una ciudad muy peligrosa, ustedes lo saben bien- los tres asintieron- y para una chica tan linda como Candy debe ser muy peligroso que ande sola por esas calles tan peligrosas- añadió con tono dramático- por el momento, pues, está con sus amigas, pero cuando ellas se vayan y se quedé sola, ¿qué pasará? Ustedes no pueden estar todo el tiempo con ella.-

-¿Y?- preguntó Stear-

-Pues que estaba pensando, que, ¿por qué no tiene su propio chofer?- Archie y Stear se sorprendieron, habían aprendido a no confiar en la esposa de su padre, pero ahora, ¿qué se proponía?

-¿Su propio chofer? Candy nunca lo permitiría- contestó su padre.

-Sí yo lo sé. Pero solo piénsenlo, tan solo la semana pasada Susan Jacobs, casi es secuestrada, si no hubiera llevado consigo a su guardaespaldas, quien sabe donde estaría ahora.-

-Tú lo has dicho Sara, guardaespaldas, y eso no le gustaría para nada a mi hermana. Además eso no va con nosotros- recalcó Archie

-Eso ya lo sé, querido. Por eso mi idea fue que sea un chofer, que la lleve y traiga, y al mismo tiempo la cuide, y ¿por qué no? Que la defienda, como cuando trataron de asaltar a John. Si no ha sido por ese muchacho, tal vez no lo estuviera contando ahora.-

-Pues tal vez tengas razón Sara, el único problema es que me daría mucha desconfianza que mi niña anduviera sola con alguien que apenas y conocemos.-

-Sí papá pero, creo que Sara tiene razón. Y por contratar a alguien, pues podemos pedir referencias e investigarlo.- Contestó Stear.

-Pues yo concuerdo con tu padre, alguien nuevo, es peligroso, yo más bien diría que fuera alguien de confianza- dijo Sara

-Tal vez John- dijo Richard.

-¿John?- Preguntó Stear- papá por si no lo recuerdas, acaba de tener un infarto, y no es por nada, pero el ya no está tan joven. Lejos de cuidar a Candy, ella lo cuidaría a él- comentó Archie divertido, tras lo cual soltaron la carcajada. Todos, menos Sara, ¿qué tendría que hacer para que ellos tomaran la decisión de que fuera el hijo del chofer quien cuidara a Candice?

-Tal vez… podría ser entonces Albert- dijo por fin Richard.

-Excelente idea mi amor! Te aseguro que tu niña estará bien con él. ¿Por qué no vas a informarle a Albert? Anda ve- Sara casi saca empujando a su esposo del despacho. La actitud de ella no pasó desapercibida para los hermanos, todo era muy extraño, como si quisiera que Candy estuviera con Albert. Por eso Archie le preguntó:

-¿Y Elisa?-

- ¿Qué con ella?-

-Pues si estás tan preocupada por mi hermana, también debes estarlo por tu hija. ¿Quién la cuidará a ella? O ¿ella es la mujer maravilla?-

-Ya sé lo que están pensado. Yo nunca me preocupo por Candy, y ahora de la noche a la mañana, me preocupa su bienestar. Pero no es lo que piensan, Nick me habló de su preocupación por mi Elisa, y él se encargará de su seguridad. Es más, fue de ahí que saqué esa idea.-

-Está bien Sara, supongo que te creemos. Solo por que nos preocupa la seguridad de mi hermana.- aclaró Stear.

-Bien supongo que iré a revisar que todo esté listo para la cena- Sara salió del despacho. Archie y Stear se quedaron, conversando un poco más…

El señor Cornwell me llamó, de pronto no sé porque me dio miedo que me pidiera que me fuera de su casa. Yo sé que a él no le agrado y si solo me aceptó fue por John. Y sí, me dio miedo, pero porque de pronto pensé que ya no vería más a Candy. Algo estúpido, lo sé, acaba de llegar y ya estoy completamente enamorado, como un adolescente, y ahora no quiero dejar de verla. Al menos ese es un consuelo.

Pero cuando me enteré para qué me quería, sentí que el corazón se me hinchaba de felicidad. El señor me lo pidió como un favor especial, tal vez pensó que dado mi carácter tan introvertido, no aceptaría, me pidió que lo pensara. Creo que por eso, cuando yo le dije inmediatamente que aceptaba, me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. Me reí interiormente, lo había sacado completamente de control.

En eso, llegó ella, tan radiante como siempre. Había salido con sus amigas de compras. Sus hermanos ya estaban en la sala de estar, y se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos. Pero en ese instante, su padre la llamó y ella se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola papi- se acercó dándole un beso.-

-Hola mi niña, ¿cómo les fue?-

-Excelente. Hola Albert- me saludó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes señorita.- Yo creí que el señor quería que me retirara, por eso me despedí.

-Señor si no me necesita para algo más, me retiro-

-No Albert, no es necesario. Candy-se dirigió a ella- de ahora en adelante, Albert será tu chofer.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tu chofer, ya no quiero que salgas sola, así que de ahora en adelante a dondequiera que salgas, Albert irá contigo-

-Pero…-

-Y no es algo que esté a discusión, y no es necesario que le digas a tus hermanos. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo.-

-Ya veo. Está bien- me encogí de hombros- Pero si esa es tu decisión, yo también he tomado una.-

-Ya sabía que habías aceptado muy fácilmente. A ver dime, ¿qué has decidido?-

-Que no quiero que Albert use uniforme y no pienso ir sentada en la parte trasera. Y si dices que no, entonces me regreso a Londres.- Sabía que mi papá no me lo iba a negar. Y yo no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad de conocer más a Albert, y porque no, de pasar más tiempo con él. El me gustaba mucho, y a pesar que la noche anterior, me di cuenta de que había tenido algo con Elisa, me di el lujo de… aunque me de pena admitirlo…espiarlos. Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, y pude ver como dejo a Elisa con un palmo de narices, le cerró la puerta en su odiosa cara. Y me dio un gusto enorme. Así que decidí acercarme más a él. Alguna vez me burlé de Patty, cuando me dijo que creía en el amor a primera vista cuando conoció a Stear, pero ahora ya no sé que pensar. Creo que sí, en efecto creo en el amor a primera vista.

Patty y Stear. Mi gran amiga y mi querido hermano. Los dos se quieren lo sé, pero los padres de Patty tienen otros planes para ella. Y a Stear, hay veces que me dan ganas de zarandearlo, porque no hace nada por ella.

-Candy, te estoy hablando hija- Ups, al parecer mi padre tenía tiempo de estarme hablando.

-Perdón, estaba divagando. ¿Me decías?-

-Que está bien. Por mi no hay ningún problema. Si creías que con eso te librarías de estar aquí, estás muy equivocada jovencita. Ponte de acuerdo con Albert. Te espero en la sala.-

-Está bien.- Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que use alguna ropa en especial?-preguntó él.

-No es necesario, puedes usar lo que quieras. Con lo que te sientas más cómodo.- le dije con una sonrisa. No quería que se sintiera mal. Aunque al menos, ya me estaba hablando de tú.

-Pues gracias, ¿vas a salir está tarde? Para tener listo el auto.-

-Todavía no lo sé. Pero yo te aviso. Pero dime, ¿cómo están John y Ely?-

-Bien, felices por tu visita de ayer. Creo que les hizo mucho bien. Y… bueno… no fueron los únicos que se sienten así.- ¿Soy yo o me acaba de decir que está feliz debido a mí?

-Bueno… pues, gracias.- Iba a seguir platicando pero en eso Sara y Elisa que venían bajando las escaleras se acercaron a nosotros, pero Albert al ver que se acercaban se despidió de mí. Yo me acerqué a ellas.

-Elisa, Sara…- les dije a modo de saludo. Creo que a Elisa no le dio gusto verme porque me lanzó una mirada como la de ayer. Y como siempre, no olvido lazar su veneno.

-¡Vaya, veo que no pierdes el tiempo! ¿Qué, quieres ver si tienes el camino libre?- preguntó refiriéndose a Albert.

-Pues yo creo que el camino lo tengo más libre que una pista de aterrizaje en plena tormenta invernal. Ayer me quedó más que claro, cuando Albert te cerró la puerta en tu narizota- le di la espalda y me fui. No estoy de humor para soportarla. Pero la que me alcanzó fue Sara.

-Candy- me llamó- por favor, te pido que no vayas a decir nada de esto a Nick, fue un pequeño desliz que tuvo Elisa. Sé que no tiene excusa pero por favor…-

-Mira Sara por supuesto que no le voy a decir nada a Nick, pero no por ti o tú hija, sino por que el es mi amigo y no soy quien para meterme en su vida. Además no soy una chismosa, pero sí te digo algo, si Nick me pregunta específicamente por qué vino Elisa, no dudaré en decírselo, ¿me entiendes? -

-No será necesario. Te lo aseguro.- me dijo con cara de pocos amigos, yo me encogí de hombros y me dirigí donde estaban mis hermanos y amigas.

Al regresar a donde se había quedado Elisa, Sara no la encontró. Y supo exactamente donde encontrarla. Fue hacia el departamento de Albert, y en el camino tomó una decisión. Se encargaría personalmente de llevar a su hija con su novio. Y no volvería hasta que estuviera casada.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Chapter 6

Del brazo y por la calle

Capitulo 5. Parte 2

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Su hija rogándole a ese muchacho! Así que se acercó y le habló:

-¡Elisa!- Elisa volteo a verla, dejó por un momento de colgarse del brazo de Albert. Literalmente le estaba suplicando que regresara con ella. Sin embargo, no le importó que su madre estuviera allí.

-Por favor Elisa, vete con tu madre, no te sigas haciendo esto- Albert estaba molesto, ¿acaso quería causarle problemas?

-Albert no, por favor, te lo suplico, vuelve conmigo. Haré lo que tu me pidas- le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sara ya no soportó más. La tomó fuertemente del brazo y le grito:¡ya basta!- le dio dos bofetadas- ¿acaso te has vuelto loca? Nos vamos inmediatamente a Florida. Y a jalones se la llevó. Elisa ya no dijo nada. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? ¿Por qué no le dijo que lo amaba? Pero ahora ya está todo perdido. Se humilló y ni eso funcionó. Lo mejor sería irse como su madre le dijo…

Vi como Elisa y su madre se alejaban de mí. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Entré a mi casa y no pude evitar recordar como rayos me metí con ella.

Ella no perdía oportunidad para que yo la llevara a cualquier parte. Siempre se sentaba en el asiento delantero, y por una u otra razón siempre rozaba alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Fue después de una fiesta trabajé hasta tarde trayendo y llevando invitados, yo llegué a mi casa, como ahora. Prendí la luz y ahí estaba ella. Acostada en mi cama tapada únicamente con una sábana. _¿Ya ves lo que tengo que hacer para llamar tu atención?_ Me dijo, y sin ningún reparo se levanto y dejo que la sábana resbalara sobre su cuerpo desnudo, me quedé sorprendido, levanté la sábana y solo pude decir: _Será mejor que se cubra señorita._ Sin embargo la cercanía de su cuerpo en el mío empezó a causar estragos y… allí empezó todo. Lo único que nos unió fue la pasión y el deseo. Y ella siempre recalcaba que no era algo serio, solo diversión y nada más.

Entonces me di cuenta. No sentía lo mismo cuando veía a Candy. no niego que tiene un cuerpo demasiado tentador, pero es su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mirada, lo que siempre traigo en la cabeza. Con una sola de sus sonrisas me ilumina el día. Decidido… soy un maldito caso perdido.

* * *

El la sala de estar, se encontraban charlando amenamente los 5 chicos, en eso sonó el celular de Patty, se disculpó y salió buscó un lugar privado para contestar.

-Deberían acompañarnos- le dijo Candy a sus hermanos.- Es una nueva tienda en el centro, tiene lo último en moda. Tanto para dama como caballero.-

-¡Sí deberías ver Stear que modelos hay!- contestó Annie.

-Uyyy! Cuidado hermano- le dijo Archie- si "Anita", dice que están bien, mejor ni te acerques- Anita, era el apodo que Archie le había puesto a Annie, en referencia a "Anita la taradita".

-Mira Archiva-bas- que era el apodo que ella le había puesto a él- esto es plática de tres, de cuatro ya es chisme, además de metiche, ¿Quién estaba hablando contigo?-

-¿Ya van a empezar?-preguntó Stear- Saben qué, yo me voy a descansar, no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías.-

Archie y Annie siguieron discutiendo, y Candy se quedó esperando a que se callaran. Pero en eso vio entrar a Patty. No traía buena cara, al parecer eran malas noticias.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la rubia.

-Mis padres quieren que regrese para el próximo fin de semana-

-Pero, ¿por qué? Creí que tenías permiso por un mes-

-Así era Candy- le dijo agachando su mirada- hasta que llego Charles y ahora quiere fijar la fecha de matrimonio-

-¿Queeé? No puede ser, amiga, yo creí que eso era solo una broma. Es decir, ¿Quién en estos tiempos arregla el matrimonio de su hija desde que nace?-

-Mis padres. Lo sabes de sobra, lo peor de todo es que Charles si quiere hacerlo y ahora dice que ya es tiempo.-

-No puede ser, tiene que haber una solución.-

-No hay ninguna, y no puedo hacerme ilusiones de que vendrá mi príncipe azul y me rescatará, porque esto es la vida real. ¿Me perdonas? Creo que necesito estar sola- y no le dio tiempo a Candy para nada. Subió a su recamara, hecha un mar de llanto.

Candy se quedó preocupada por su amiga. Ella sabía que estaba enamorada del tonto de Stear y el también. Pero el muy baboso no había hecho nada a pesar de que sabía lo que planeaban los padres de Patty. Ahora ayudaría a su amiga y de paso al tonto de su hermano. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano. Entró sin tocar. El estaba recostado en su cama.

-Oye Candy! ¿No sabes tocar? Me asustaste.-le reclamó incorporándose rápidamente.

-¿Sí? ¿Te espanté?-le preguntó sarcásticamente- pues agárrate hermanito, porque con la noticia d que te tengo tal vez hasta saltes al techo.-

-¿De que hablas?-

-De que Patty se va a casar. Y yo le voy a ayudar en tooodos los preparativos de la boda.- como no le contestaba prosiguió- su prometido ya fue a casa de ella a fijar la fecha del matrimonio. Así que ella tiene que estar en Londres para este fin. ¿Cómo ves? ¿No es una buena noticia? Al menos Charles si tuvo el valor de decir que la quería, y reclamarla como suya. Bueno, me voy. Estoy muriendo de hambre y quiero ver si ya está lista la cena. Aunque con los ánimos que todos traemos creo será mejor comer en mi cuarto. Bye hermanito-se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana.- Y así como entró, salió.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Lo único que su mente procesaba, era que Patty se casaría. ¡Se casaría! Y él como idiota. No es que nunca hubiera tenido alguna relación, o que no supiera cómo acercarse a una mujer. Tenía la experiencia necesaria para conquistar a la mujer que él se propusiera. Pero con Patricia O´Brien, bueno, en realidad no sabía que le pasaba. Pero en ese instante sí sabía que haría.

Stear salió al pasillo, verificó que no anduviera nadie por allí. Lo que menos quería eran escándalos o chismes auspiciados por Sara o Elisa. Al comprobar que estaba solo, camino hasta la puerta de Patty y entró, igual que Candy en su cuarto.

-Stear!- gritó la chica- ¿no sabes tocar?-

-¿Qué te vas a casar?- le preguntó despues de ponerle seguro a la puerta. Y caminando con paso firme hasta detenerse a un lado de la cama, donde la chica había estado llorando amargamente. Ahí fue cuando la vio, ¿ por qué lloraba?.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber si me voy casar o por qué lloro? ¿Y qué haces aquí?-

Stear se arrodillo para quedar en la orilla de la cama. Le dolia ver a su Patty así.

-Quiero saber, que fue lo que te pasó para que estés así.- Con delicadeza le limpió las lágrimas. Y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Patty se estremeció ante ese contacto, siempre había soñado con que él le mostrara algún tipo de afecto.

-Mis padres me llamaron.- Comenzó a platicarle- quieren que vaya a casa este fin de semana para…-pero él no la dejó terminar.

-Para preparar todo para tu boda, Candy me dijo que te ayudaría- En ese instante, Patty comprendió que su amiga no le había dicho a Stear que solo iría para fijar la fecha de matrimonio, sino que se iría a preparar su boda. Se sintió muy agradecida con su amiga.

-¿Tú te quieres casar Patty? ¿Estás enamorada de él?-preguntó temeroso.

Patty solo lo vio y bajó su mirada.

-Por supuesto que no, nuestros padres fueron los de la genial idea. Por eso estoy llorando, no quiero hacerlo-

-Pues no lo hagas-

-Ajá. Como si fuera tan fácil decirle que no a cuatro personas, que no han hecho nada más que meterme la idea en la cabeza-

-Pues no creo que te obliguen… si tú ya estás casada-

¿Qué? Stear, ¿te volviste loco? ¿Con quien, según tú, me casaría? Si les invento algo así a mis padres lo van a averiguar de inmediato.-

-¿Y quien te dijo que sería algo inventado?- Le dijo mientras la miraba de una manera que Patty no supo como interpretar.

-No estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada- le dijo ella ofuscada, ¿qué se proponía Alistear, sacarla de quicio?

-Patty- le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y depositaba un tierno beso en cada una de ellas- Cásate conmigo!-

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Tenía a Stear, frente a ella, arrodillado, con sus manos entre las suyas, ¡y le había propuesto matrimonio! Debía estar soñando o tal vez no había escuchado bien.

Parpadeo varias veces.- ¿Qué dijiste?-

Stear tomó aire, era ahora o nunca.

Patricia O´Brien, sé que esto es inesperado y que ni siquiera tengo un anillo de compromiso- se rascó la cabeza- pero te estoy preguntando si te quieres casar conmigo.

-Stear, te lo agradezco. Sé que solo lo haces para salvarme de ese compromiso, pero no tienes ninguna obligación.-

-No, no te equivoques, no lo hago por eso. .. No soportaría verte en brazos de otro hombre que no sea yo… Te amo, te amo y agradezco enormemente por que esto pasó, sino nunca hubiera tenido valor de decírtelo. Y por que te amo, te estoy pidiendo matrimonio. Tú…¿sientes algo por mí?-

Se hizo un silencio, Stear tenía miedo de que ella lo rechazara, ahora que lo pensaba tal vez había actuado precipitadamente.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó ella.

-¿El qué?-

-¿Me amas?-

-Sí. Con todo mi corazón.-

-Oh Stear!- Y se lanzó a sus brazos, él la recibió con gusto y amor, un gran amor.

-¿Eso significa que sí? Bonita, no es que te presione, pero ya se me durmieron las piernas y quiero sentirlas cuando te dé un beso.-

-Jajaja, por supuesto que sí! Yo también te amo.- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Ella ahora lloraba pero de emoción. Vio como su, ahora novio, se sentaba junto a ella tomándola de la barbilla, la hizo que lo viera directo a los ojos. Poco a poco fue acercándose a su rostro sin dejar de ver sus labios, ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Un beso sumamente deseado por ambos, ahora se hacía realidad. Fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor. ¿Por qué habían esperado tanto?

* * *

Era media noche cuando Candy se despertó sobresaltada. Alguien había entrado a su habitación. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando alguien le tapo la boca.

-Shhh, tranquila Candy, necesito hablar contigo.-

-Alistear Cornwell, me pusiste un susto de muerte. ¿Qué no sabes tocar?-

-Jajaja, lo mismo digo, ¿o ya se te olvido cómo entraste a mi habitación?-

-¡Pero no era medianoche!-

-Candy, luego me regañas. Necesito decirte algo- en eso entraron a su cuarto Archie, Annie y Patty. Los dos primeros venían en pijama, al igual que Candy acababan de despertar.

-¿Qué pasa?- ahora sí estaba preocupada-

-Eso mismo quisiera saber- dijo Archie. Este-señalando a su hermano- entra a mi cuarto y dice que quiere decirme algo. Y por lo visto le pasó lo mismo a ti y a Annie.-

-¡Vaya! Debes seguir dormido, me llamaste por mi nombre- dijo Annie burlándose de él.

-Está bien. ¿Extrañas tu sobrenombre "Anita"? Porque…-

-Ay, ya callense por Dios!- contestó una exasperada Patty. Estamos aquí para decirles algo de suma importancia y los necesitamos a los tres. Sin peleas-

¿Qué pasa Patty?- preguntó nuevamente Candy. Patty y Stear les dijeron que se amaban.

-¡Queeeé? ¿Tanto para esto?-Gritó Annie.

-Ya era hora- comentó al mismo tiempo que bostezaba Archie.

-Por fin- dijo Candy. Recostándose nuevamente- ¿Y para eso nos despertaron a estás horas?

Patty y Stear se vieron entre sí. Al parecer a nadie le había sorprendido tanto. Pero ahora, son lo que a continuación les dirían sí se sorprenderían.

-Y nos vamos a casar… Y será en México… Nos vamos dentro de unas horas.- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ahora sí los demás se quedaron callados, eso no se lo esperaban. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que les explicaron, que, como los padres de Patty le pedían que regresara el fin de semana, iría pero casada con Stear. Se casarían en la Riviera Maya, en México. Allí un amigo de la infancia, Thomas, era dueño de un conjunto de hoteles calidad Palace. Stear lo había contactado y él conocía a un juez que accedió a casarlos. Pero para ello, tendrían que estar allí lo más pronto posible pues tenían que presentar sus papeles, y así podrían casarse tres días después.

No le dirían a Richard. Lo más seguro es que se opondría y daría aviso a los padres de Patty. A su padre le había dicho Stear, que como el y su hermano viajarían a Japón la semana próxima para cerrar un importante negocio, ellos querían pasar un tiempo con su hermana. Y qué mejor que pasarla en la playa. Solo que le dijeron que estarían en Miami.

Ya estaba todo listo. El sábado llegarían a Londres a presentarse con los padres de Patty, les darían la noticia y de allí viajarían a Japón. Sería como una luna de miel para ellos. Era la ventaja que tenía el ir con Archie, no siempre tendría que estar él presente y se lo dedicaría a su esposa.

Las reservaciones estaban hechas. Solo faltaba que todos prepararan su equipaje. Saldrían a las cuatro de la mañana. Todos se pusieron felices por ellos y sobraron las felicitaciones. Y se pusieron manos a la obra. Cuando empezaron a salir del cuarto de Candy, Stear se quedó un momento más.

-Candy, le dije a papá que lo despertaríamos para despedirnos de él. Tal vez ses la última vez que me hablé bien, así que no desaprovecharé de despedirme del viejo-

-No te debe preocupar, si se enoja, tendrá dos trabajos: enojarse y encontentarse. Ya se le pasara, no pienses en ello.-

-Tienes razón… Además, me dijo que Sara y Elisa, salieron a Florida. Al parecer a Sara no le gusto que Elisa dejara a Nick. Al menos no estarán de cizañosas-Comentó algo aliviado - Ah! Se me olvidaba, Albert va a venir con nosotros-

-Albert? ¿Por qué? No es que me moleste pero no es necesario, allí no estaré sola.-

-mmm, yo sé mis razones. Ahora solo confórmate con saber que confío en él. Y estoy seguro que si le pido ayuda me la dará-

-Está bien- Su hermano salió del cuarto. Ella se quedó pensativa, de pronto la idea de estar cerca de Albert hizo que se pusiera nerviosa. Y es que un lugar al que iban se prestaba para le romance. Aunado a lo que estaba sintiendo por él. De pronto sintió mariposas en el estomago. ¡Qué cursilería más grande! Nunca en su vida pensó que ella pudiera saber a que se referían cuando decían algo así. Decidió dejar de pensar y empezó a preparar todo para el viaje.

A las tres de la mañana, seis jóvenes llegaban al aeropuerto internacional de Chicago. Patty y Stear se sentarían juntos, al igual que Annie y Archie, quien por más que protestó no logró sentarse con Albert o su hermana, Annie se había encargado de decir cómo se sentarían, quería que Candy pasara tiempo con Albert, así que prefirió sacrificarse y sentarse con Archieva-bas. Porque era un sacrificio, ¿o no?

Ya en el avión, todos estaban desvelados. Albert se sentía un poco incómodo, la cercanía con Candy lo estaba matando, y luego aspirar su delicioso aroma. Se imagino cómo sería perderse en el mientras le daba un beso. Candy no lo estaba pasando mejor, de pronto le dieron unas ganas locas de que los brazos fuertes de Albert la envolvieran en un abrazo. Sería un largo vuelo… Pasado algún tiempo todos se hallaban en brazos de Morfeo. Y Candy… en los brazos de Albert…Sí sería un largo viaje.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima...**


	7. Chapter 7

Del brazo y por la calle

Capítulo 6

Por Lu de Andrew

* * *

Realmente el aire del caribe mexicano, es cosa de otro mundo. Te puede transportar a otro mundo, el lugar es exótico y te brinda paz y tranquilidad, una combinación perfecta para olvidar algunas cosas.

Como la vergüenza que pasé en el avión. ¡Dios, que gran bochorno! Y luego el idiota de Archie, con sus bromas tan fuera de lugar, {Vaya, tú no pierdes el tiempo hermanita} me dieron ganas de quitarle su risita burlona de un puñetazo.

Sí, me apena decirlo pero, me quedé dormida durante el vuelo. Eso no tiene nada de malo, después de todo soy humana. Lo malo fue el hecho que me desperté, por Archie obviamente, y me di cuenta que tenía mi brazo ¡en la cintura de Albert! Prácticamente lo estaba abrazando, y aunque no lo crean, No. Lo. Hice. A. Propósito. Fue algo inconsciente, pero creo que nadie me creyó. Al menos Albert se portó de lo más caballeroso, y me dijo que no me preocupara, aunque no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, lo que no pude entender era si se estaba riendo de mí y mis arranques abrasivos, o era una risa condescendiente, o sonreía porque le había gustado. Porque a mí me gustó, de hecho se siente muy bien dormir sobre su pecho, es cálido y además huele muy bien. ¿Soy una tonta? Sí. ¿Me gustaría volverlo a hacer? Claro. Pero primero le preguntaría a Stear cómo lo convenció de venir. No debió haber sido nada fácil.

-¿Candy?- le habló Stear aproximándose hasta ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo observando la maravillosa vista. Es que me siento de verdad apenada por lo del avión-

-No te preocupes ya le dije a Archie que olvide el tema, y más le vale que lo haga o se las verá conmigo. Además a Albert, no le molestó, así que no te preocupes-

-Sí, como no. Sabes creo que Albert puede ser lo suficientemente educado para decirme que fui una sinvergüenza, por cierto, ¿cómo lo convenciste de venir?

-Fue más fácil de lo que creí. Bueno al principio, cuando le dije que no se preocupara por los costos me mando a freír espárragos. Pero cuando le explique las razones y del por qué le pedia semejante cosa, cambio de idea. La verdad nunca pensé que Albert fuera tan…-se rascó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar la palabra para describirlo.

-¿Tan…?- preguntó Candy.

-Se podría decir hasta cierto punto tan… sentimental. –Candy lo miró confundida. Esperando una explicación.

-Es que cuando le dije que me gustaría que nos acompañara en un viaje que pensábamos hacer al día siguiente, él pensó que sería como tú chofer. Pero cuando le dije a donde sería, en el lugar que nos hospedaríamos y que los gastos corrían por mi cuenta, me dijo que lo mejor sería que contratáramos a alguien más aquí. Así que enseguida le expliqué la verdadera razón de mi viaje, le hablé de mi amor por Patty, que nos casaríamos sin avisarle a ninguno de nuestros padres y que, dado que solo serían Archie, Annie y tú, necesitaba, con urgencia, que él viniera pues podría ser el otro testigo que necesitaríamos, y que para ser sincero confiaba en él. La verdad es que, sé que podría pedirle a cualquier persona eso Candy, pero no quiero que nuestra boda se limite a gente extraña. Quiero a gente conocida y en la que confío.-

¿Y él aceptó después de eso?-

-¿Puedes creerlo? Me dijo que siendo así, me ayudaría. Y en seguida me preguntó que a qué hora salíamos-

-No puedo creerlo. Sí que es sentimental.- E inevitablemente la chica soltó un profundo suspiro, esa parte de la personalidad de Albert hacia que le atrajera más. Stear la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, los chicos deben estar esperando por nosotros. Ya nos registramos, y creo que necesitamos ir a comer, ¿no tienes hambre?-

-Sí. Muero de hambre-

Al entrar a la recepción del hotel, nos reunimos con ellos. Archie hizo el intento de burlarse nuevamente de mí pero la mirada de Stear, no se lo permitió. Contuve mi risa, no podía creer que Stear pudiera dominar con tanta facilidad a Archie. Aunque creo el golpe que le dio en su muslo, ayudo mucho para hacerlo desistir.

-¿Y que comeremos?- preguntó Patty

-Auch- se quejó Archie

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Annie

-Se me tensó el musculo-

-Bah! No se puede tesar lo que no se tiene- le dijo Annie restándole importancia, al claramente dolorido Archie. Aunque ella misma sabía que el chico estaba lleno de músculos, le caia mal pero eso no la hacía ciega, y Archie tenía músculos por todo su cuerpo.

-Chicos tengo una idea- dijo Archie- ¿por qué no viajamos al desierto y la abandonamos allí- refiriéndose a Annie. La chica pensaba contestar, pero pudo observar a alguien alto, moreno ojos azules, guapo en toda la extensión de la palabra, acercándose a Candy.

-¿Candice? ¿Candice Cornwell?- preguntó el joven que se había acercado hasta ella. Tuvo que tocarle por el hombro, pues ella estaba de espaldas. Ella se volvió hacia él y no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo cuando lo reconoció.

-¿Terry? No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo has estado?-

-Pues por lo visto, no tan bien como tú. Cielos Candy, mis recuerdos no te favorecen, estás preciosa- Candy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse.

-Y lo mejor es que sigues sonrojándote por los cumplidos que te doy- dijo Terry, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Terry, eres odioso sabías- le dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo.-

-Jajaja ¿Y qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Terry.

-Pues no lo mismo que tú- respondió Candy mientras pudo ver sobre el hombro de Terry que había una chica alta, morena, y muy atractiva esperando por él. Él volteo a verla y le indicó con un gesto que saliera, la chica así lo hizo. Terry seguía siendo un mando de primera pensó Candy, aunque con ella nunca lo había demostrado.

-Pues claro que no haces lo mismo que yo- afirmó el chico con una mirada pícara- me consta que no te gustan las mujeres.-

Candy se puso más roja, si es que eso era posible. Estaba pensando qué respuesta le daría, pero un fuerte carraspeo la hizo que volteara a ver a sus hermanos. ¡Santo Dios! Se había olvidado que ellos estaban allí. Ahora tendría que soportar el interrogatorio, del por qué y de donde conocía a Terry.

-¿No nos vas a presentar?- Preguntó molesto Archie. No les había gustado la manera en que Grandchester, le había hablado a su hermana.

-Claro,- se acercó ella nerviosa- Terry Grandchester, ello son mis hermanos, Alistear y Archivald Cornwell- Rayos, ¿por qué había sido tan formal?

-Es un gusto- dijeron curiosamente los tres al unísono- aunque de parte de los hermanos era todo menos eso. Los demás seguían viendo sin decir una palabra. En especial Albert a quien tampoco, se le había pasado por alto la familiaridad con la que ese tipo le había hablado a Candy. Y sintió, algo parecido a los celos. ¿O eran celos?

-Pues un gusto por fin conocer a los famosos hermanos Cornwell- dijo sinceramente Terry, la fama de los jóvenes empresarios les precedía a donde quiera que iban.

-Pues… supongo que igualmente- dijo Stear. Aunque la fama de Grandchester era mucha y no precisamente por los negocios.

-¿Y no nos vas a presentar a nosotros?- preguntó Annie. La verdad se moría por conocer al joven.

-Claro, Annie. Mira Terry ella es Annie Britter- al joven no le pasó desapercibida la belleza de la chica, por lo que se acercó y delicadamente tomó su mano y depositó un beso en su mano- un gusto señorita Britter.-

-Por favor llámame Annie. ¿Por qué yo te puedo llamar Terry no es así?- dijo Annie con una mirada profunda y coqueta. Archie sintió ganas de sacarla arrastrando de allí. ¿Lo acababa de conocer y ya le estaba coqueteando? ¿Pero a él que rayos le importaba?

-Claro que sí- contestó seductoramente Terry.

-Ella es Patricia O´ Brien, prometida de Stear- dijo Candy.

-Mucho gusto-

-Y él es Albert Smith- y Candy se puso muy nerviosa- un amigo. Albert él es Terry, otro amigo. Y… todos amigos- ¿Qué había sido eso? Ni Candy supo porque había dicho semejante cosa, pero total ¿ya había hecho el ridículo con Albert en el avión o no?

-Mucho gusto- dijo Albert con cierta molestia e incomodidad. Después de que Terry lo saludó, lo morena alta se apareció y llamó a Terry, al parecer ya iban tarde. Por lo que él se despidió de todos. Cuando llegó el turno de Candy, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le aseguró que la volvería a ver. Y así como había llegado se fue.

Todos se quedaron viendo fijamente a Candy. principalmente sus hermanos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella-

-¿Cómo que qué? Terry Grandchester tiene fama de ser mujeriego, no toma a ninguna mujer en serio. Me puedes hacer el grandísimo favor de decirme, ¿Por qué lo conoces?-le dijo Archie.

-Eso es algo que no les importa- fue lo primero que contestó, pero conociendo a sus hermanos, sabía que no la dejarían en paz. Así que decidió, contestarles los más civilizadamente posible.

-Pero si insisten, salí con él. Pero fue hace como cuatro años- y pensó que con eso los dejaría tranquilos. Estaba equivocada.

-¿Cuatro años?-preguntó Stear, alzando un poco la voz- ¿me estás diciendo que cuando tú tenías diecisiete años, fuiste su novia? Él es de nuestra edad Candy.-

-¿Y eso qué? Si es cierto que él era mayor pero siempre me respetó. Nunca trató de ir más allá. ¿Y por qué están haciendo una tormenta de eso? Ya pasó, además ya soy mayor de edad y sé muy bien lo que hago.

-¿Pero cómo…- Stear y Archie querían seguir retándola, pero Patty intervino a favor de su amiga. Y así lograron calmarse los hermanos. Solo esperaban a que su hermana no le entrara un repentino amor por Tery, porque entonces sí los oiría.

Terry había sido su primer novio. La había enseñado a besar, y vaya que lo había hecho con mucha práctica. Pero nunca intentó algo más, algunas caricias, pero hasta allí. Hasta ese momento ella había pensado que había sido algo muy tierno de parte de su novio, pero viéndolo bien, tal vez quiso evitar una demanda por ser ella menor de edad. Fuera lo que fuera, guardaba un recuerdo muy grato de él. Habían terminado sin corazones rotos, sino como buenos amigos. Y aunque cada que se veían había cierto flirteo de parte de ambos, solo lo hacían como un juego. Su juego. Y eso le alegraba a Candy.

Después de ir a comer cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Habían pasado muchas cosas en la mañana, y en lo que sus amigas salían de paseo, Candy decidió dormir un rato. Sus hermanos irían a ver al juez conocido de Tom, para preparar todo para la boda. Albert había salido a dar un paseo por la playa.

La tarde ya estaba cayendo. Candy se despertó, y se dio un baño. Al terminar de vestirse, se asomó por el balcón, que daba hacia la playa. El sol se estaba poniendo, y quería verlo desde la playa, por eso decidió salir.

Al aproximarse a la playa, pudo distinguir a Albert, estaba sentado sobre la arena a la orilla del mar. Iba vestido de blanco, y distinguió que su pantalón estaba doblado hasta la rodilla, llevaba su camisa arremangada y abierta por completo. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que todo en él emanaba masculinidad. Se acercó a él y pudo darse cuenta que estaba llorando. Quiso alejarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya la había visto.

-Albert, perdón, yo… lo siento… no quise…-hablaba atropelladamente- creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-No por favor- pidió él, tomándola inesperadamente de la mano- quédate, si no te molesta-era más una suplica. Candy comprendió que tal vez él quería desahogarse con alguien.

-No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, me siento apenada por haber interrumpido un momento tan íntimo. ¿Estás seguro que quieres que me quede? – A estás alturas ella también estaba tomando de la mano a Albert.

-Por favor- la chica se sentó a su lado. Efectivamente el crepúsculo había llegado y el golpeteo de las olas del mar trajo consigo cierta tranquilidad al ambiente. La playa estaba desierta, y solo dos jóvenes rubios se encontraban mirando el horizonte. Candy había decidido permanecer en silencio, si él le había pedido que se quedara y no había dicho nada entonces estaría allí, a su lado. Él por fin habló.

-¿Recuerdas a tu madre Candy?- Candy volteo a verlo, Albert tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Sí- Dijo ella, evocando, cálidos y amorosos recuerdos de su madre.- Era una mujer extraordinaria, fuerte, decidida, tenía la capacidad de poder ver el lado bueno dela gente y su corazón estaba lleno de amor. Aunque debe confesar, que yo era su consentida. Además era gentil y alegre, y tenía el poder de convertir tu más nefasto día, en algo maravilloso. Y con solo una sonrisa. Todavía recuerdo que cuando papá llegaba de la oficina, cansado, o hasta enojado, después de una larga junta o un mal movimiento en los negocios, mamá no hacía más que sonreírle y decirle que lo amaba, y como por arte de magia todo lo malo desaparecía. Sin duda era, muy especial, hermosa tanto por dentro, como por fuera. Pero que te puedo decir yo, era mi mamá, y creo que todos los hijos las vemos así, además yo era muy pequeña cuando murió- ella terminó de hablar, Albert no había perdido detalle, de como su rostro se había iluminado, al recordar a su madre. Por un momento guardo silencio.

-Yo creo que le haces justicia a tu mamá. Eras pequeña y tal vez por eso esos detalles se quedaron bien guardados en tu memoria…- volvió a guardar silencio.

-Mi mamá…- dijo fijando la vista en el oscuro horizonte-era…era recepcionista en una de las empresas de… mi padre, en Escocia.-Empezó a relatarle- al poco tiempo de conocerse se casaron, pero al parecer, a nadie de la familia de él le pareció que…él se casara con una simple empleada, en especial, me abuela. Al cabo de tres meses él salió de viaje. O al menos eso le hizo creer a mi mamá. Mi adorada abuela, le hizo llegar las nuevas. El señor…- se detuvo a tiempo, no quería revelar el apellido de su padre. Al menos aún no.-él, había salido del país para formalizar su compromiso después de divorciarse de mi madre, claro.-Candy notó que Albert tenía el ceño fruncido y lágrimas en los ojos-Así que mi abuela, la corrió muy…educadamente, le dio dinero para que saliera de sus vidas. Ella obviamente, lo rechazo y decidió que no quería su hijo naciera en una familia donde solo importaban las clases sociales o cuanto dinero había en la fortuna familiar. Con el poco dinero que tenía emigró a los Estados Unidos. Pero con un embarazo de cuatro meses nadie le dio trabajo. Hasta que… empezó a trabajar en una lavandería. Así me sacó adelante, hasta los seis años. Era muy chico, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. La recuerdo postrada en cama, con pulmonía. Tratando de sacar fuerzas para no dejarme solo. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Ella murió y yo quedé en un hogar sustituto... Ella solía llevarme a la playa, para que juntos viéramos el atardecer.- Candy entonces comprendió la razón de sus lágrimas, las cuales ya habían vuelto a aflorar en sus hermosos ojos azules.

Candy sintió como se le oprimía el pecho. Y al no soportar más ver como sufría, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Al principio él se desconcertó, pero se dejó llevar por el cálido abrazo de la chica, la estrechó contra él. Aspirando su delicada esencia. Sintiendo como ella lo consolaba, susurró:

-Gracias- Ella se separó de él, viéndose directamente a los ojos. No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron así, pero él rompió el silencio, con una pregunta que desconcertó a Candy.

-¿Te pareces a tu mamá Candy?-

-Creo que tu sabes muy bien que todos dicen que es así.- le dijo recordando, lo que le había dicho John la tarde que pasó en su casa. No había parado de decir que era la replica exacta de su madre.- Pero si he de ser honesta, creo que sí, me parezco a ella, y si te soy sincera me siento orgullosa de ese hecho.-

Albert vio a Candy por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos pudo apartar su vista del otro, el azul y verde mezclándose en una intensa mirada que decía más que mil palabras. Pero Albert rompió el silencio.

-Si te pareces a ella entonces… con todo respeto…era una mujer sumamente hermosa y también te creo cuando dices que con una sola sonrisa puede convertir un estúpido día en un paraíso-Le afirmó él con clara convicción de que no se refería la difunta señora Cornwell, si no a ella. Y ella se sintió en las nubes cuando él muy delicadamente tomo uno de sus rizos que con la brisa se había escapado de su peinado y lo pasó detrás de su oreja. Tan delicadamente, que eso más bien le pareció una caricia.

-G…Gracias.-dijo ella en un susurro, bajando su mirada, pues de inmediato se sonrojó.

-Es la verdad… Eres hermosa-Con su dedo índice, levanto poco a poco su cara, obligándola a verlo, la contempló por un breve espacio de tiempo. Tomó aire y le preguntó:

-¿Qué me hiciste Candy?- La miró profundamente tomando sus manos entre las suyas- Mi vida no tenía sentido hasta que llegaste tú…el amor que me da todas las fuerzas que necesito para poder seguir adelante.- "Ya está" pensó él. Se había jugado su corazón al declararle su amor. Al menos si ella no le correspondía, sabía que había tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía.

-Albert- fue lo único que ella pudo decir, porque ya se había perdido en el azul de sus ojos. Albert se fue acercando ella, despacio, dirigiendo miradas furtivas a los labios de la joven, pero sin dejar de perderse en sus hermosas esmeraldas. Inconscientemente, recordó el día que la conoció, y como deseo perderse en sus ojos, como preludio a un beso… y así lo hizo. La besó, suave y delicadamente, Candy al principio se mostró temerosa, pero conforme avanzaba el beso, le pasó las manos por el cuello, permitiéndose profundizarlo.

Ambos querían demostrar en ese acto que se amaban. Porque era amor. No había duda. Se separaron después de un rato, con sus frentes juntas y los ojos cerrados, Candy escuchó como Albert le decía:

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti- El abrió los ojos extasiado. También lo amaba…

Cualquiera pudiera pensar que estaban locos, tenían poco de conocerse. Pero después de todo, el amor… el amor no es algo que queramos sentir…es algo que sentimos sin querer…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Chicaaasss! Aquí estoy de nuevo, gracias a Dios.

Espero que este capi les agrade, ¡por fin se declararon su amor!

No olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a todas las lectoras anónimas que no se animan a dejar sus reviews. Y por supuesto a todas aquellas que me hacen saber lo que les pareció cada capítulo. Sus palabras me alientan a más. Mil gracias, de todo corazón...

Hasta la próxima...


	8. Chapter 8

Del brazo y por la calle

Capítulo 7

Por Lu de Andrew

**Y se hizo la inspiración... **

* * *

El ruido de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su habitación despertó a Candy.

-¿Pero qué?- se preguntó. Vio el reloj, incorporándose poco a poco en la orilla de la cama. Las seis de la mañana. Quien quiera que estuviera tocando con gran insistencia, debía de tener una emergencia. No había podido conciliar el sueño sino hasta las tres de la mañana.

Y de pronto recordó la causa de sus desvelos. Con una sonrisa que se instaló inmediatamente en su rostro se tumbó en su cama nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos y lo vio a él. Después de declararse su amor mutuamente, él la tomó de la mano y así caminaron por un rato en la playa. Regresaron unas horas después, solo para cambiarse de ropa, la había invitado a cenar. La llevó a un restaurant al aire libre. La vista nocturna del mar hacia del lugar más romántico, si es que se podía. Hablaron de todo y de nada. Profundizaron en sus vidas, se contaron cosas que no lo habían dicho a nadie. A la media noche, regresaron al hotel. Caminaron del brazo y por la calle. Ella se dio cuenta que nada en este mundo la había hecho tan feliz como esa simple caminata. La noche era fresca, y entre besos y caricias la llevó a la puerta de su habitación. Se despidieron con un profundo beso y un largo abrazo.

Por toda la emoción de lo vivido ella no había podido conciliar el sueño. Y ahí fue cuando, casi como un susurro, escucho su nombre a través de la puerta. Reconoció la voz, era Annie. Se levantó con grandes esfuerzos, hubiera preferido quedarse en cama ya que estaba despierta, pensando en él, y en la cita que tenían para desayunar. Por fin abrió la puerta…

-¡Candy por Dios! ¿Qué no oías? Llevamos casi quince minutos tocando.-Dijo Annie, entrando a tropel a la habitación seguida de Patty.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Contestó enfadada.-¡Ustedes son las que me sacan de la cama a las seis de la mañana, ¿y me reprochan porque no les abrí pronto?-

-Lo sentimos amiga- dijo Patty conciliadora.- Pero necesitamos que nos platiques con urgencia, que pasó entre Albert y tú.-

-¿Entre Albert y yo? No entiendo.-

-Candy, los vimos-Le dijo Annie.

-¿Cómo que, "nos" vieron? ¿Quiénes, exactamente?-

-Todos- contestó Patty.- Vinimos a buscarte en la noche para ir a cenar, pero tu habitación estaba vacía. Archie te estuvo llamando por teléfono, pero al parecer, olvidaste tu celular.-

-Entonces-Interrumpió Annie muy animada-cuando llegamos al hotel, los vimos entrar al elevador. Y él te iba abrazando-

-A los muchachos no les gustó verlos así. Pensaban venir y armarte un lío. Bueno, a Albert, pero los pudimos convencer de que esperaran hasta ahora. Por eso nos pareció conveniente venir a avisarte.-

-Gracias chicas- les dijo la rubia. Se habían metido las tres a la cama. Así lo hacían siempre que tenían algo importante de qué platicar. Se colocaban de tal manera, que las tres quedaban de frente.

-Pero la verdad, no me importa lo que piensen mis hermanos. Ni nadie más. Yo amo a Albert y él me ama a mi- La convicción con la que Candy había hablado, les había dejado claro que su amiga hablaba en serio.

-¿Se aman?- Gritó una eufórica Annie- ¿Pero cómo es eso? ¿Cómo se te declaró? Anda Candy cuéntanos todo- suplicó su amiga.-

-Está bien…-Así Candy les empezó a contar todo lo sucedido el día de ayer.-

-Es tan romántico…-suspiró Annie con ojos soñadores. ¿Y se verán hoy?-

-Por supuesto que sí Annie, me invitó a desayunar. Vendrá por mi a las diez de la mañana.-

-Entonces ponte muy bonita-

-Todo está muy bien- dijo Patty seria.-Pero, ¿me puedes decir qué les dirás a tus hermanos, a Neal y a tu padre?-

-Sencillo- dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros- que estoy enamorada y que Albert es mi novio. Por Neal no me preocupo, y en cuanto a papá… sé que será difícil, incluso hasta hablará de desheredarme, pero no me importa. En primera, porque estando a lado de Albert me siento feliz y segura. Y en segunda, no puede desheredarme, mi fortuna no depende de mi padre, sino de las acciones que me dejó mamá y que están a cargo de mi familia materna, los cuales sí me apoyarán. Pero no piensen que estoy pensando disponer de mi dinero para hacer vida con Albert, yo sé que eso le haría sentirse mal. Y no quiero eso. Quiero que a mi lado se sienta feliz y tranquilo. No me importaría renunciar a mi dinero.-

-¡Wow!- Exclamó Annie.

-¡Increíble!- Añadió Patty

-¿De verdad te pegó cupido no es así?-

-Patty, Annie- dijo tomándolas de las manos-De verdad estoy enamorada, y bien correspondida, que es lo mejor. ¿Me van a apoyar verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Exclamaron las dos al unísono, mientras se abrazaban entre ellas- Sabes que aquí estamos para lo que necesites. Solo que…- se paro Patty en seco- creo que ahora la necesita de ti soy yo.-

-¡Oh Patty! Perdóname, yo con mis cosas y tu eres la que necesita de todo nuestro apoyo. Dime. ¿Ya arreglo todo Stear?-

-Sí. Ya solo faltan unas cuantas cosas que tiene que llevar hoy al juez. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas que cuando se casó mi prima Lindsay, fue un juez de apellido Whitman?-

-Claro que sí. Hicimos buena amistad con sus cinco hijas. ¿por qué?-

-Pues él ya se ha retirado. Solo celebra ceremonias privadas, y eso cuando quiere. Y como ya se retiró, decidió comprar una casa en la Riviera maya…-

-No me digas que…-

-Sí.- Dijo Annie- Él será quien case a Patty y Stear. Por cierto las muchachas te mandan saludos. Las dos mayores ya se casaron. Y también viven aquí-

-¡Pues menuda sorpresa! Después de la muerte de su esposa ya no volvimos a saber de él. Me da gusto que haya decidido venir aquí, es un lugar maravilloso.-

-Y las chicas se mueren por verte Candy. Es más quisieron acompañarnos a comprar los vestidos para la boda. La ceremonia se llevará a cabo en su casa, la cual es hermosa. El juez lo propuso en cuanto me reconoció. Las chicas prepararan una pequeña comida. ¿Nos ayudaras con los preparativos?-

-Por supuesto que sí. Hablaré con Albert. Estoy segura que también querrá participar en los preparativos.-

-Al menos tendrás que avisarle lo de tus hermanos. Querrán hablar con él.-

-¿Y a qué hora dijiste que pasaría por ti?- preguntó Annie.

-A las diez-

-Entonces amiga, será mejor que te dejemos.-dijeron las dos, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Vieron el reloj. Eran las ocho.- Estamos seguras que quieres tiempo para quedar deslumbrante.-

* * *

Candy se tomó el tiempo suficiente para tomar un baño relajante en la enorme tina que había en el cuarto de baño. Como era de esperarse, estaba nerviosa, su primera cita a plena luz del día. Tenía miedo de que tal vez a la luz del sol, su cuento de hadas, como lo había llamado ella, todo se desvaneciera, que tal vez Albert se avergonzaría de que le vieran a su lado.

Decidió dejar de pensar, y empezar a vestirse. Llevaría un pantalón a la cadera, las bocas de las piernas eran anchas de tela vaporosa. Su blusa era tipo ombliguera con los hombros descubiertos. Su pelo lo recogió en una coleta alta, se vio en el espejo. Y le gustó lo que veía. Esperaba que a él también le gustara.

Dieron las diez de la mañana y Albert muy puntual esperaba afuera de la habitación. Cuando ella abrió, el se quedó helado. Allí estaba ella toda de blanco, con una ropa que develaba su hermoso cuerpo. Se sintió orgulloso de decirse su novio. Seguramente seria la envidia de muchos.

-Buenos días preciosa- la saludó con un breve beso en los labios. Ella sintió de pronto que todo temblaba a su alrededor. Se veía guapísimo. Y la sonrisa que le brindó la derritió por completo. Cómo lo amaba. Y él a ella.

-Voy a ser la envidia de muchos el día de hoy- le dijo tomándola de la mano para dirigirse al elevador.

-Gracias- le dijo ella ruborizándose. Él se dio cuenta y le gustó verla así, y más si era por él.

Llegaron al restaurant del hotel, eligieron desayuno tipo bufet. Mientras los dos revisaban la comida, se separaron un poco. Candy estaba inmersa en su tarea de ver qué se serviría, pero Albert no pudo evitar notar que varios tipos no la perdían de vista. Sintió celos, hasta la fecha no sabía lo que era sentirlos y lo que sintió no le gustó. Así que mejor se acercó a ella. La rodeo con sus fuertes brazos por detrás, ella se sobresaltó pero se dejó hacer. Le dio un beso en el hombro.

-¿Qué comerás?- le preguntó al oído.

-Mmm… no sé- la verdad era que con lo que había hecho Albert sus neuronas ya no funcionaban y hasta se le había olvidado para qué estaba ahí.

-Qué te parece si llevamos Hot cake, fruta-le dijo tomando una fresa y dándosela a ella en la boca.- Y… ese omelette de allá se ve delicioso-

-Ajá… me parece bien.- Sí como no, en ese momento, comería hasta piedras, solo si Albert se lo dijera.

-Entonces que te parece si tomas asiento y yo te llevo la comida.-

-Está bien-

Albert sonrió satisfecho. Había marcado su territorio. En todo ese tiempo no había perdido de vista a los tipos que comían con la vista a su novia. Y tuvieron que irse resignados.

El llegó a la mesa con todos los platos servidos. Ella lo miró admirada, él lo notó.

-Fui mesero… hace algún tiempo-

Ella le sonrío, y aunque era un desayuno muy sencillo. Era lo más delicioso que hubiera probado. Durante el desayuno ella se relajó, y disfrutaron de su mutua compañía. Durante este hubo risas, besos, miradas y mucha plática. Eso los unió más.

Así, terminaron de desayunar. Ella fue al tocador. Albert se quedó parado a un lado de la piscina, de pronto escuchó una voz conocida.

-Cómo has estado William- Le dijo el hombre.

-¡George! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes-

-¿Él está aquí?- preguntó Albert con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya sabes que no. No quiere incomodarte. ¿Hasta cuando le darás la oportunidad de que hable contigo?-

-¿La misma oportunidad que le dio a mi mamá? Él se olvido de ella George, y dejó que su madre la corriera. Además, ¿por qué no la buscó si según él la amaba? No George, no soy un niño al que puedan engañar con una paletita.-

-Escucha William, yo te daría todas las respuestas. Pero creo que tú y tu padre se merecen una oportunidad. Solo es cuestión que tú lo permitas. Pero en fin… solo te vine a recordar que tienes una cuenta en el banco- le extendió una cartera negra con papeles de su cuenta bancaria.-

-George… ya sabes cual es mi respuesta. Te lo he dicho las mismas veces que me lo has dado- le dijo con firmeza el rubio.

-¿Ni siquiera por la chica rubia que estaba a tu lado hace un momento?- Albert no supo que decir. Lo cierto era que desde que había pensado en una relación con Candy, le había venido la loca idea de hablar por fin con su padre y ofrecerle todo lo que ella se merecía. Por ella haría eso. Pero en esos momentos su orgullo fue más fuerte.

Candy salió del tocador. Buscó a su novio y lo vio a lo lejos con un hombre moreno muy elegante. Decidió acercarse.

-¿Albert?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Oh, Candy, déjame presentarte a George Johnson, la mano derecha de mi padre-

Candy se sorprendió. Albert no le había dicho quien era su padre.

-Mucho gusto, Candice Cornwell ,- le dijo extendiendo su mano. George por su parte, se sorprendió. Conocía al padre de la chica, William Sr, nunca había querido hacer negocios con Cornwell. Lo consideraba un ser despreciable por aprovecharse de la fortuna de su difunta esposa para hacerse de un nombre entre los hombres de negocios. Menos mal que sus hijos habían tomado las riendas de su dinero.

-El gusto es mío señorita Candice-

-Igualmente, bueno…- creo que los interrumpí, será mejor que te espere por allá-

-Está bien preciosa-

-Creo que yo también me voy William. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, tu padre y yo viajaremos a Singapur. No estaremos en las empresas en las empresas de América. Pero si necesitas algo, solo tienes que ir a alguna de ellas, decir quien eres y tendrás lo que necesites-

-¿Así de fácil George?-

-Eres el hijo del dueño, ¿Qué quieres? Tu padre ha dado esa orden desde el principio.

-Está bien. Mejor ya me voy, Candy me está esperando. Hasta pronto George.-

-Hasta pronto William. Espero que sepas darle lo que se merece- terminó refiriéndose a Candy. y así como llegó se fue.

Albert supo que tenía que explicarle a Candy su verdadera identidad.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro- Se dirigieron hacia la playa

-Candy, creo que te debo una explicación.-

-Albert, si no quieres decírmelo no te preocupes, yo sé esperar-

-El punto es que no quiero esperar. Soy hijo de William Andrew. El famoso magnate bancario del país. Mi nombre completo es William Albert Andrew. Al parecer me tiene vigilado o algo así. George se aparece cuando menos me lo espero. Él quiere que hable con mi padre. O mejor dicho, mi padre me manda decir que quiere hablar conmigo.

La mente de Candy trabajó a mil por hora. Albert no solo era rico era millonario, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su padre si quería hablar con él.

-Pero creí que habías dicho que no quería saber nada de ti-

-Pues…creo que desde que se enteró de mi existencia, hace como ocho años, quiere hablar conmigo. Pero yo no puedo-

Ella se dio cuenta cuanto le dolía hablar de ese tema.

-Tal vez puedas pensarlo. No es bueno vivir así. Pero es tú decisión. Solo piénsalo, ¿quieres? Creo que mereces oír la explicación que tu padre tiene que darte. Pero cambia esa cara- quiso cambiar de tema-creo que mis hermanos quieren hablar contigo.-

-Ya lo hicieron-

-¿Qué?

Él le contó que antes del desayuno sus hermanos fueron a su habitación. Le exigieron que les dijera cuales eran las intenciones de él hacia ella. Albert les dijo que la amaba y que no la buscaba por su dinero. Que habían iniciado una relación y que se darían una oportunidad de conocerse. Pero sus intenciones eran honorables. Los hermanos así lo aceptaron, solo le pidieron que no la hiciera sufrir. Se fueron. No sin antes preguntarle por su relación con Elisa. Él les aseguró que solo había sido una aventura. En realidad nunca había estado enamorado. Y era la sensación más maravillosa que podía sentir.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la boutique, no podían decidirse por cual vestido usar. Albert había llevado a su novia y sus amigas. Las hijas del juez Whitman ya las estaban esperando. Él acompañaría a sus cuñados con el juez, y a escoger sus respectivos trajes.

El lugar era una locura, las chicas Whitman estaban muy emocionadas.

Al final escogieron un hermoso y elegante vestido de novia para Patty. Las demás chicas vestirían del mismo color, lila. Aunque no era el mismo modelo para todas.

* * *

El día de la boda llegó rápidamente. La casa Whitman había sido adornada con flores blancas. Todo lo habían hecho en una jornada maratónica. Por primera vez. Desde que se conocieron, Annie y Archie convivieron y trabajaron sin pelearse. Albert y Candy, entre cosa y cosa, se daban besos fugases y sonrisas compartidas. Stear y Patty solo tenían ojos para ellos mismos, aunque también ayudaron.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo. Como en un sueño, Patty y Stear, unieron sus vidas para siempre. Declararon su amor a los cuatro vientos y legalmente eran marido y mujer. Decidieron partir ese mismo día a Londres. Tendrían su luna de miel, antes de informarles a los padres de Patty. Annie también se marchó, al parecer su padre se rompió una pierna y ella quería estar con él. Archie decidió que llegaría antes a Japón, no quería hacer mal tercio entre su hermana y su novio. Al final, Albert y Candy, terminaron solo con la familia Whitman celebrando, las chicas con sus esposos y novios la habían armado en grande. Y se hicieron nuevas amistades. Todos habían congeniado con la pareja de rubios. Ellos contrario a los demás, decidieron quedarse y disfrutar de tan maravilloso paraíso, que les había dado la oportunidad de declararse su amor.

Dos días después, Albert había invitado a Candy a dar un paseo en la playa. Ella había aceptado gustosa. Ahora iban tomados de la mano.

-¿Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti?- Preguntó Albert, sin mirarla a los ojos. De pronto, se paró frente a ella.

-Si lo sé-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Sí. Porque yo siento lo mismo- Se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios- Te amo Albert.-

-Y Yo te amo Candy- si hizo un silencio. El no la dejaba de ver. Candy pudo comprender que había algo que Albert le quería decir.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- le preguntó.

-Te amo- le repitió acariciando su mejilla. De pronto, la tomó de las manos y poco a poco se fue poniendo de rodillas. Con una pierna apoyada en el suelo, la vio a los ojos. Ella sintió que de pronto el aire había desaparecido. Ni siquiera podía parpadear.

-Te amo. Y no puedo vivir sin ti. No tengo mucho por ofrecerte solo mi amor. Pero no le tengo miedo al trabajo y haré lo posible porque nada te falte- suspiró. Sacó una caja de terciopelo roja. La abrió y tomó el anillo solitario que había en él. "Es hermoso", pensó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Este anillo, le perteneció a mi mamá. El zafiro representó el color de sus ojos. No es algo común, por lo general debe ser un diamante. Pero creo que mi padre es un excéntrico de primera- sacudió su cabeza- creo que estoy tan nervioso que estoy divagando. ¿Te casarías con alguien como yo? Es decir, ¿Candice Cornwell aceptarías ser mi esposa? Te prometo que haré lo que sea necesario para que no te falte nad…- no terminó. Sintió de pronto los cálidos labios de la mujer de sus sueños sobre los suyos. Ella ya estaba a su altura besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Solo quiero que me prometas que el único que no me faltará serás tú.- le dijo entre sus labios.

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-Solo si lo prometes-

-Lo prometo-

-Entonces… Sí acepto ser tu esposa-

El grito de alegría mientras la abrazaba dándole las gracias. Ella solo reía y pensaba que estaba soñando. Él de pronto dejó de abrazarla, y le dijo viéndola a la cara:

-Entonces,- la tomó de la mano- vamos que se hace tarde- le dijo mientras corria por la playa.

-Albert, espera, ¿Cómo es eso de que hace tarde?- Ella se detuvo.

-Preciosa, hice buenos amigos con los Whitman, a ellos les conté de mis intenciones de pedirte matrimonio y el buen juez dijo que qué era lo que esperábamos. Aquí estábamos los que se necesitaban. Los enamorados, el juez y muchos testigos. Así que, lo preparé todo, con su ayuda claro, y si me decías que sí, nos casaríamos hoy mismo.-

-¿Y si decía que no?-

-No pasaría nada, tú no sabrías nada de esto.-

-¿Entonces ya está todo preparado?-

-Así es-

-¿Y no me vas decir como será?-

-¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? Dime, ¿de verdad te quieres casar conmigo?-Le preguntó nuevamente algo temeroso. Tal vez la idea de casarse tan rápido la asustaría.

-Por supuesto que sí. No tienes que volver a preguntar-

-Entonces, confía en mi. En tu habitación te esperan las chicas, espero que el vestido que escogí, te guste.-

-¿Y luego?-

-Las chicas te dirán-

Llegaron a su habitación y tal como le había dicho Albert todas las Whitman estaban allí. la prepararon con un baño de esencias. Le hicieron una trenza adornada con pequeñas flores. Su vestido era strapless, pegado a su cuerpo hasta la mitad del muslo, de ahí salía una finísima tela transparente que llegaba a los tobillos. De pronto supo que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, el vestido era perfecto. A pesar del poco tiempo que tenían de novios, Albert sabía sus gustos. Llevaba un ramo hecho de flores naturales, eran gardenias cuyo aroma intenso y agradable perfumaba toda la habitación y en el centro una orquídea.

Cuando estuvo lista, salieron por el ascensor privado y llegaron a la playa. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El lugar donde el juez la esperaba, porque Albert ya estaba allí, estaba decorado con flores, al fondo el océano que una vez más seria testigo mudo del amor que ellos dos se profesaban. Estaba toda la familia Whitman. Le sonreían cálidamente. Observó como Albert, ataviado con un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y una rosa blanca en el saco, se encaminaba hacia ella, no le permitiría llegar sola. Se detuvo frente a ella.

-Te ves preciosa- le dijo mientras le daba un beso.

-Tú estás muy guapo-

Caminaron hacia el juez y comenzó la ceremonia. Fue por demás emotiva. Candy no pudo evitar llorar cuando intercambiaron sus argollas. Y cuando finalmente el juez dijo: "Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia". Lloró aún más.

Le recepción fue alegre cargada de sentimientos a flor de piel. Cuando llegó el tiempo de despedirse le dijeron que había unos regalos en su habitación. Ella de pronto dijo que no los había visto. Pero las chicas le dijeron que hablaban se la habitación de su esposo, Albert había decidido que ahí pasaran su noche de bodas.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar- le dijo él una vez que llegaron a la habitación. Candy sentía una mezcla de euforia, nervios, miedo, y felicidad. De pronto, cayó en cuenta que esa sería su primera vez para ella, pero no para su esposo. Y le dio miedo que no pudiera ser lo suficientemente mujer para él. Pero el le leyó el rostro.

-No tengas miedo, ¿Es tu primera vez verdad?- ella asintió.

-No es necesario que hagamos algo si tu no quieres- Le dijo tranquilo. Le quería dar confianza.-¿Quieres champagne?- Dijo cambiando el tema

-Sí.- Fue lo que pudo decir. Vio como se dirigía a la mesa a destaparla. Ella se sumió en sus pensamientos. Quería ser su mujer, claro. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si la comparaba con Elisa? Ella era una mujer experimentada. Por ello, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de decirle que tenía miedo, de no ser lo suficientemente mujer para él.

Él por su parte, le daría tiempo, el tiempo necesario. No es que no la deseara, quería que fuera su esposa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero lo más importante para él era que ella estaba a su lado para siempre, como su esposa. Lo demás vendría con el tiempo. Sabía que con su amor, le daría la confianza que necesitaba. La amaba y ella a él. Lo demás, lo demás llegaría a su tiempo…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Por fin... espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Hoy fue un día maratónico y gracias a Dios, pude terminar el capitulo.**

**Haré lo posible por publicar hoy mismo el capítulo 3 de Farsa Matrimonial, si me da tiempo. Ya que saldré a cenar con mi mamá, jejeje.**

**Espero que estén muuyy bien. Ya listas para empezar un nuevo año. Y a echarle un montón de ganas...**

**Hasta la próxima... **


End file.
